A Walk Among Wolves
by Yaminisu
Summary: College senior and aspiring documentarian Yugi Motou embarks on the adventure of a life time when he travels to Yellowstone National Park to film his final project needed to graduate from college. There he encounters far more than he bargained for as he truly walks among wolves. Werewolf story AxYY. YMxundecided yet
1. The Road to Yellowstone

Chapter 1 The Road to Yellowstone

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Yugi Motou was seated in his childhood bedroom starring diligently at his computer screen as his mind raced. He was in his senior year of college hoping to earn a double major in biology and cinematography. His goal was to one day be able to make video documentaries and work for National Geographic. His grandfather had told him that was quite the pipe dream, but at least with a degree in biology there were a number of other more _practical _fields he could try to pursue.

The trick was that he had actually, thanks to taking classes in the summer and winter terms every year since freshman year, plus a couple of college classes his senior year in high school, finished the requirements for his biology degree and was only one course shy from completing his cinematography degree. He had of course signed up to take his final class, Senior Seminar, and had worked out a plan with his faculty advisor, Dr. Maximilian Pegasus.

In order to earn his degree in cinematography Yugi needed to create a film which would be aired at the film festival at the end of the semester. His professor, as well as his classmates, would grade his film based on the use of cinematographic elements that had been drilled into their skulls over the last four years. So, based on the advise of his faculty adviser Yugi had essentially taken the semester off and would be using that time to film his final project and edit the film together. Because of Yugi's love of nature Dr. Pegasus thought it would be an excellent idea for Yugi to actually try and make his own nature documentary.

This led to Yugi's current dilemma. Deciding what he wanted to film for the documentary. Once he figured out _what _he wanted to try and film the could then turn his attention to determining _where _would be the best place to attempt filming. Which was why he'd spent the last several hours parked in his bedroom scouring the internet for ideas.

"Yugi, you're not scrolling through porn up there? Are you young man?" Grandpa called out from down the stairs.

Yugi winced, no he was not looking through porn online. And if Yugi had to be perfectly honest with himself, between the two of them Solomon Motou was the one more likely to look through porn than Yugi was. "No Grandpa, I'm not. I told you I'm working on school work." Yugi called back out.

"I thought you said all you needed to do was make a film and then you were done. Why don't you just get a few of your friends together and make up a movie of some kind. It'll take you what, a week tops and then you can be done with it." Grandpa called back.

Yugi rolled his eyes. _Grandpa, I've probably tried to explain to you a thousand times over the last three and a half years that making a film is a lot more work than just a bunch of guys screwing around with a camera. _Yugi thought to himself as he decided to just ignore the old man. Yugi's grandfather had spent his own youth traveling the world while he had worked as an archaeologist excavating sites in the Valley of the Kings, Chichen Itza in Mexico, Tikal in Guatemala, Machu Picchu in Peru just to name a few.

Personally, Yugi thought wanting to become a Documentarian was a far more worthwhile life goal. He would be helping to bring awareness to the world around him about nature and the importance of preserving and protecting the environment.

But now he needed to figure out what he wanted to film. Personally, Yugi thought it would be much better if he didn't go for anything that lived underwater. Yugi himself could doggy paddle and that was about it so, filming underwater or spending any amount of time on a boat more definitely did _not _appeal to Yugi.

Beside Yugi his cellphone buzzed he glanced down briefly to see it was his best friend Ryou calling him. Much to his grandfather's annoyance both he and Ryou had decided to major in Cinematography together. And like himself Ryou had also managed to take the final semester practically off to work on his own film. Unlike Yugi though, Ryou had no desire to make a documentary. Ryou's dream was to become a director specializing in horror films and had already decided that for his senior project that was exactly what he was going to make his own horror film and had spent the better part of the last week and a half working on drafting a script for his film.

"Hey Ryou, how are you?" Yugi asked as he answered the call.

"I'm doing great Yugi. I think I'm almost done with my screenplay, although I do recognize that it'll need some more work it will at least give me a starting point when I hold auditions for parts and I also need to start scoping out where I want to film this. So, how has your research been going? Have you landed on a topic yet?" Ryou asked.

Yugi groaned, "No, I haven't. And that is so frustrating there are so many things I could spend the semester out observing and here I am wasting my time and energy sitting in my bedroom looking online for film ideas." Yugi whined.

"I don't envy you on that front. This project was easier for me because I get to do what I want to do and I have the freedom to make all the decisions. You, well you'll definitely have quite the challenge on your hands. Not to mention you'll have to deal with the elements while you're out in the woods filming whatever it is you decide you want to film." Ryou replied.

"And do you have any suggestions for me Ryou? You've got to have some sort of an idea of something that I can try and film." Yugi said.

Ryou was quiet for a moment and Yugi could hear the sound of keys clacking in the background. "Why don't you just go to Yellowstone and film your project there? They have everything from bison to bears, and almost everything in between. Maybe you can decide on what you want to film while you're out there. I mean, I don't think it would be a good idea for you to decide you want to film something and then you go somewhere and you can't even find one." Ryou suggested.

Yugi rolled the idea over in his mind. Ryou did have a fair point. Deciding based on what he was able to see and able to film would be probably a much easier way. He could also always do further research on what he was filming once he had decided on his topic. He didn't need to narrate the film until after he had finished filming anyway so that was yet another plus.

"Okay, I think I can do that. Now all I need to do is get my stuff packed up and drive down to Yellowstone. Thank you so much for the suggestion Ryou. You are a genius." Yugi said.

Ryou chuckled, "Well, we already knew that. But anyway Yugi, I'll let you get back to work. Just promise me that you'll be careful. People have gotten themselves hurt or killed backpacking through Yellowstone." Ryou said.

Yugi nodded, not that Ryou could see, "Don't worry Ryou. I'll be careful, I promise. I'm not the type to take unnecessary risks. And I'll call or text you at least every other day to check in." Yugi said.

Yugi then went to Yellowstone website operated by the national park service to begin researching lodging that would be available. Given that he was going to have to have a place where he could charge his laptop and store his computer equipment a lodge would be preferable to staying at one of the many campgrounds.

Yugi scrolled through the different lodges offered at Yellowstone before deciding that if he was going to do this he might as well go for the old classic and stay at Old Faithful Lodge. Yugi couldn't help but wince as he looked at the prices. Over 300.00 a night. And he would be staying there for weeks. _Staying there is going to cost me a freaking mint. Not to mention gas driving almost a thousand miles just to get there. And food. Talk about dropping almost my entire life savings on this trip. _

Yugi sighed, it may seem like a ton of money but he really needed to get this film done and Yellowstone was probably one of the best bets he had to be able to find something and film it. Yugi scrolled through available check in dates before he found one that would work for him. And clicked book trying not to wince again as he entered in his account and routing number to pay over 8,000 dollars just for the room. Yugi closed his eyes as he hit the submit button, blinking them open to see that his reservation confirmation was being sent to his email.

Now, that left him a little bit more than a week to get all his stuff together and loaded into his car before he drove over 2000 miles to Yellowstone.

With his decision made and reservation already confirmed Yugi finally decided to venture out of his bedroom and back down into the Game Shop, where his grandfather had parked himself on a rickety stool and was reading the paper.

Solomon glanced up to see his grandson standing there. "Well look who decided to join society. Did you finish wasting your time upstairs?" Solomon asked.

Yugi resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "I wasn't wasting my time Grandpa. But I did decide where I am going to go to film my documentary. I'm going to go to Yellowstone. I've just booked a three week stay at Old Faithful Lodge. I check in next week." Yugi said.

"And you're going to do what precisely? Haul your camera around with you hoping to catch a decent video of a moose?" Grandpa muttered.

Yugi groaned. He really did not want to get into this with his grandfather, just be grandpa refused to see that Yugi was serious about wanting to make this a career did not give him the right to continue to dismiss his dream as a pointless waste of time.

"I don't know what exactly I am going to end up filming. I do have several different options and depending on what I am able to find that will help me to decide where I go from there." Yugi said.

"So your going to what? Hike aimlessly through the woods hoping to find something?" Grandpa challenged.

Yugi locked gazes with his grandfather, his fists clenched tightly at his side, "I guess you could say that yes. After all I'm in reality not going to be wandering around aimlessly, no more than you did when you were younger globetrotting with your archaeology buddies. I will be hiking and filming in the woods because that is where the animals that I will be studying happen to live. Now, if you can't support me in this than that is your choice. I will be doing this with or without your support." Yugi snapped.

For a moment Solomon was silent before his gaze drifted back down to his newspaper, "Kids today." he muttered under his breath.

Yugi took that as his grandfather finally deciding to concede the point and let Yugi make his own decisions without continuing to nag him about it. Yugi nodded once before he headed outside and over to his car. Yugi climbed into his black 2015 Hyundai Elantra that he'd bought with the help of his grandfather when he graduated from high school since Yugi was going to be commuting to and from college almost every single day, Grandpa had said it was only fair that he spend some of the money he was going to be saving on room and board to buy Yugi a vehicle. However, before he decided to make the long drive he figured it would be a good idea to get his oil changed and his car checked over.

Following that Yugi figured it would be a good idea to stock up on basic supplies and it also wouldn't hurt to get himself a decent pair of hiking boots. _So much to do and so little time. _Yugi thought to himself. But, he decided to just get right down to it.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Time seemed to fly by and before Yugi knew it the day had arrived for him to begin his 31 hour long drive. It was a little bit after midnight as Yugi closed the trunk of his car and climbed into the car and turned on his GPS. His plan was to drive about sixteen hours and make it about half way to Yellowstone but with construction, car accidents and traffic in general Yugi had no idea how long he'd actually be on the road for.

He pulled out onto the empty streets of Domino and headed down main street to get on the highway. It would almost a whole month before he came back home to do some major editing on his film and all the narration.

Yugi was both excited and nervous about his trip. A part of this was literally a dream come true for Yugi, he was actually going to be able to do what he'd always dreamed about and make a documentary. He still didn't have a topic in mind yet, but he was going to trust in Ryou's advice and make his decision once he had left the confines of civilization behind and was deep in the heart of one of mother natures greatest masterpieces.

Twelve hours later Yugi literally wanted to pull his hair out. It was almost one pm and he was currently trying to drive through Chicago. And it was absolutely nuts. Eight lanes of traffic going almost eighty miles per hour. And talk about traffic, boy was there a ton of traffic. _How do people do this? _Yugi thought to himself as he slammed on his horn, and his breaks to keep from rear-ending another vehicle that decided to cut him off without any warning.

_Have these people never heard of a freaking signal? _Yugi thought to himself as he continued to try and make his way through Chicago. His goal tonight was to try and make it to Des Moines, Iowa which was where he had booked himself a hotel. However, if he was still alive and sane by the time he arrived at his first official pit stop remained to be seen.

Yugi pulled his car into a rest area once he had finally gotten out of Chicago. He put his car in park and for a moment just rested his head against the steering wheel as he willed himself to relax. That had been hell, literally that had been hell. Yugi was not looking forward to having to drive back through that mess when he headed back home.

Once Yugi felt that he was somewhat calm he stepped out of his car to stretch his legs and grab a bite to eat. If he didn't still have a few hours worth of driving still ahead of him Yugi would have said what he'd just gone through more than warranted a stiff drink.

Yugi pulled out his cellphone as he took a seat on one of the wooden benches outside the McDonalds at the rest area. He dialed Ryou's number before he put the phone to his ear. It rang twice before Ryou picked up.

"Hello?"

Yugi smiled, "Hey Ryou, just wanted to let you know I've officially made it through Chicago. I'm at a rest area right now taking a bit of a break before I have another four or five hour drive ahead of me to make it to Des Moines. Then I'll be able to crash for the night before I decide to tackle the rest of my drive tomorrow." Yugi said.

"Well, I'm glad to hear that you made it through Chicago. How are you feeling?" Ryou asked.

Yugi sighed. How was he feeling indeed? "Exhausted Ryou. The best word I can think of right now is absolutely exhausted." Yugi said.

Ryou chuckled, "Yeah. I bet. Try and get some decent sleep tonight at the hotel." Ryou said.

Yugi chuckled as well, "No worries about that. I'll be zonked as soon as my head touched the pillow." Yugi replied.

Ryou just laughed. "Alright, well I won't hold you up any longer Yugi. I know you probably want to get back on the road." Ryou said.

Yugi sighed, "Yeah, I probably shouldn't stay here too long. I still have quite the long drive ahead of me. I'll text you when I get to the hotel tonight." Yugi said.

"Sounds good Yugi. Drive safe." Ryou said.

Yugi nodded, "Don't worry Ryou. I will." Yugi replied. Yugi then hung up the phone before reluctantly getting to his feet and heading into McDonald's. He might as well get a move on. He still had quite the drive ahead of him.

It was almost eight o'clock when Yugi finally stumbled into his hotel room that night. Yugi could honestly not even tell you what the room even looked like. There was only one thing that mattered to him at this moment and that was the amazing bed in the middle of the room. Yugi flopped down onto that heavenly mattress still fully clothed. He managed to remind himself to text Ryou and Grandpa to let them know he'd made it to Des Moine before he was out like a light.

By some miracle the second day of driving was better than the first had been, although scenary wise driving through the plains were pretty boring. The terrain was just flat and open and left a lot to be desired. But Yugi didn't mind that, he was going to be arriving at Yellowstone soon and he could not wait until he got there.

He had downloaded a map of the park on his phone but he still planned on picking up a hardcopy map once he arrived at the park. Especially if he was going to be hiking having a physical map could only be helpful. You couldn't count on always having cellphone reception while you're out in the middle of the woods.

It was almost 7pm by the time Yugi arrived in Yellowstone and he was literally bouncing in his seat he was so excited. He was officially here. He was going to shoot his documentary. Yugi drove through the park entrance and headed to Old Faithful Lodge, so named because the lodge was built right beside the geyser known as Old Faithful, so named because it erupted every 35-120 minutes.

Yugi climbed out of his car and grabbed his bags before he began to head into Old Faithful Lodge. Yugi stumbled slightly in his haste to get into the lodge and would have taken a header had someone not caught him before he fell.

"Be careful. Don't want you to end up breaking your neck." The stranger said, his voice a smooth baritone.

Yugi glanced up, smiling sheepishly to lock gazes with the alluring ruby red eyes of a man who could almost be his twin. That is, if Yugi had delicious caramel skin color, angular facial features, grew a good four inches and developed some more muscle. But other than that they could be twins. The hair was what gave that impression, although this mans hair was pressed flat underneath the hat he was wearing. Now that Yugi took a second to take in the man's full appearance Yugi recognized the uniform to be for one of the park rangers that worked in Yellowstone.

"Thanks for that." Yugi replied sheepishly.

The park ranger nodded, "No problem. Although, if you don't mind my saying so this is a lot of stuff for someone to be hauling around just for a vacation." The park ranger commented.

Yugi shook his head, "I'm actually not here on a vacation. I'm actually going to be here for the next three weeks working on a documentary I'm shooting for school." Yugi declared.

"A documentary huh? Interesting. Can I ask which animal or animals you are intending to do a documentary on? Maybe I could give you some idea of where you'd be able to get some good shots of them?" The park ranger said.

Yugi grinned, "That would be absolutely amazing. Although, as far as a topic, I haven't fully landed on one quite yet. I was more concerned with being able to find what I wanted to film first. I mean, black bears, brown bears, wolves, elk, bison. You name it Yellowstone has it." Yugi said.

The park ranger chuckled, "That it does. I'll tell you what. Tomorrow happens to be my day off. How about I take you on a bit of a hike tomorrow and point out some spots you might want to go to film depending on what you decide you want to film. Try and land on a topic tonight. I can almost guarantee that whatever it is you want to film I can lead you to where you can find them. I've worked in this park for going on ten years. I'd like to think I know my way around pretty well." The park ranger said.

Yugi grinned, "That would be absolutely amazing Ranger..." Yugi trailed off, hoping to at least get this helpful man's name.

"Atemu. My name is Atemu Iiniiwa." Atemu introduced himself.

"Pleasure to meet you Ranger Iiniiwa. I'm Yugi Motou." Yugi replied, holding out his hand to shake Atemu's.

Atemu nodded, "But first things first, why don't I give you a hand with getting this stuff inside. And I'll meet you out here first thing tomorrow morning." Atemu said.

Yugi grinned, "That would be absolutely amazing. Thank you so much Ranger Iiniiwa. You have no idea how much this means to me."

Atemu just chuckled, "No offense meant kid, but I don't want to hear about you wandering around all by your lonesome and find out you stumbled into a geyser. Yellowstone is a beautiful place but it can also be very dangerous if you don't know where you're going. Which is why I'm going to help you find what you looking for **safely.**" Atemu said.

Yugi nodded, "And I really appreciate that Ranger Iiniiwa." Yugi said.

Atemu just nodded before he picked up some of Yugi's dropped luggage and led the way into the Lodge. Yugi walked into the lodge behind Atemu only to freeze as he took in the gorgeous interior. For some reason the rustic giant sized style log cabin didn't seem nearly as breathtaking online as it did in person. The inn appeared to be about four stories tall with a massive stone structure in the center which contained four fireplaces. _I am going to have to take some pictures of this and text them to Ryou. Grandpa too. _Yugi thought to himself.

"Pretty impressive huh? And just think it was built back in the 1920s." Atemu said, making Yugi jump.

Atemu chuckled, "I didn't mean to startle you Little One, I just figured you would want to get checked in first. Believe me, the lodge isn't going anywhere." Atemu said.

Yugi nodded, "Right. Sorry to hold you up." Yugi said.

Atemu shrugged, "No problem at all. Now, check in is right over here." Atemu said as he turned and led Yugi right over to an open counter.

"Welcome to the Old Faithful Lodge. Checking in?" A woman with shoulder length blonde hair greeted.

Atemu smiled, "Hey Mai, this kid is Yugi. From what he tells me he's an inspiring documentarian here to shoot a nature documentary. He'll be around the park quite a bit over the next, I'm guessing few weeks, so please make him feel at home." Atemu said.

Mai smiled brightly, "Well, you know making our guests feel at home is sort of my job Atemu. Just like yours is to keep the park guests from getting themselves into trouble." Mai replied.

Atemu chuckled, "That it is Mai. That it is." Atemu replied.

Mai just shook her head in apparent fondness as she typed Yugi's name into the computer. "Reservation under a Yugi Motou? For the next three weeks?" Mai clarified.

Yugi nodded, "Yes, that's me."

Mai nodded before she reached down and grabbed a key card which she handed to Yugi, "You'll be in room 431 up on the fourth floor. Do you need to have one of our concierges help bring your luggage up for you?" Mai asked.

Atemu shook his head, "Nah, between the two of us we should be able to get everything up to the kids room." Atemu said.

Mai chuckled, "What a gentleman you are Atemu. I bet Yami loves that." Mai said.

Atemu chuckled, "There is quite a lot Yami loves about me Mai. Regardless, I've got to get this kid up to his room. I'll be meeting him here tomorrow morning around eight." Atemu said.

Mai grinned, "But I bet Yami would not like you giving up one of your days off." Mai teased.

Atemu rolled his eyes, "That would be between Yami and myself. Now, are you done pestering me? After I get this kid up to his room I still have another hour before I'm done for the day myself." Atemu said.

Mai nodded, "Yes, I'm done. Oh, and before I forget. There is free Wifi here at the lodge. The password information is located on your check in paperwork." Mai said.

"Great. Thank you very much Mai. I'll probably be seeing you around." Yugi said as he grabbed some of his luggage off the floor, with Atemu picking up the rest.

"And I know I'll be seeing you around Mai. I can't seem to avoid you despite my best efforts." Atemu said, his tone light and teasing. It was clear he and Mai had known each other for quite awhile and were good friends.

Atemu led the way up to the top floor and over to Yugi's room where Yugi swiped his key card to unlock the door. The room was pretty simple consisting of a bed, a table and a bathroom and that was about it. But, given the fact all Yugi planned to do was sleep here and charge his phone and computer it would certainly do the job.

Atemu set down Yugi's bags just inside the door, "Now, I'll see you down in the lobby tomorrow morning at eight. And depending on what you've decided you want to film will depend on where in the park I take you. Until then have a good night." Atemu said.

Yugi smiled, "You too Ranger Iiniiwa. And thank you again so much for you help." Yugi said.

Atemu shrugged, "No problem kid." Atemu said before he turned and headed out of the room and back down the stairs, no doubt returning to his post outside the lodge. Yugi opened up his bag that contained his laptop and set it up on the table, quickly logging into the free wifi using the password information Mai had mentioned to him.

_Now, what do I want to do a documentary on? _Yugi mused as he pulled up the list of animal species native to Yellowstone, he paused briefly when he came across the section on Gray wolves.

_Gray Wolves: Once a feared predator in Yellowstone, gray wolves were eliminated from the area by the 1970s. From 1995 to 1996 thirty one gray wolves were reintroduced to the park and their population has grown to more than 400 throughout the greater Yellowstone region. _Yugi read.

Talk about quite the come back story. That would make an amazing topic for his documentary taking a look at Gray wolves more than 20 years after they had been reintroduced to the park. Once Yugi had decided on what he wanted to film he powered off his laptop before digging out his pajamas. Today had been another very long day and he needed to get a good nights rest before he met up with Ranger Iiniiwa in the morning.

Yugi climbed into bed, pulling out his phone to quickly send Ryou and Grandpa a text message letting them both know that he had safely arrived in Yellowstone before eh turned out the light and closed his eyes. He could not wait until tomorrow.


	2. A Trek Off the Beaten Path

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 2 A Trek Off The Beaten Path

Yugi was actually, much to his surprise awake before his alarm went off. He'd set his alarm for 7 am but for some reason felt more than fully rested at 645, although the two hour time difference was certainly going to make things a little bit easier on him. Back home it would have been 845.

Yugi climbed out of bed before he headed over to the small bathroom to take a quick shower. Once showered Yugi got dressed in a pair of comfortable jeans, a black t-shirt and pulled on his hiking boots. He also loaded up his backpack with, of course his camera, a first aide kit, some granola bars, two bottles of water, his cellphone and a pocket knife. Once Yugi was satisfied he pulled on the bag and headed out of his room and down to the dining area to grab a quick breakfast. Given the day that was ahead of Yugi, he figured that a hardy breakfast was what he needed so Yugi opted for the breakfast buffet and loaded his plate up with scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage, and a couple of pieces of toast.

Yugi cleaned his plate, even going back for seconds to grab some fruit and another helping of scrambled eggs before he decided that he'd had enough and decided to head into the lobby knowing that Ranger Iiniiwa should be there soon.

Turns out Yugi was wrong, Ranger Iiniiwa was actually early and was leaning casually against the wall by the main doors. He was dressed casually wearing a simple pair of hiking boots, although unlike Yugi's the boots were clearly well worn and not brand new, a pair of beige cargo pants and a black tank top. Yugi headed right over to Ranger Iiniiwa.

"Sorry that I kept you waiting." Yugi said.

Atemu shrugged, "I was actually here early. So, if I had to wait it was technically my own fault. So, did you manage to decide what animal you wanted to focus on for your documentary?" Atemu asked.

Yugi nodded, "I did actually. When I read about the history of the Grey Wolves here in Yellowstone I felt like that was a story that needed to be told. So, do you think you could help me track down some Grey Wolves?" Yugi asked.

Atemu nodded, "I can. They aren't the easiest to find but I can show you where you could see them. I hope you got plenty of rest because your going to be in for quite the hike." Atemu said.

Yugi grinned, "Lead the way Ranger Iiniiwa." Yugi said.

Atemu chuckled, "I'm off today, so why don't you call me Atemu instead." Atemu said.

Yugi nodded, although he couldn't help but feel his cheeks coloring, "Yeah. I can do that...Atemu." He couldn't help it, Atemu was clearly a very attractive man and he also happened to be almost the exact picture of what Yugi's dream man would look like. _Get a grip Yugi, you're hear to shoot an awesome documentary, not to get into Atemu's pants. _Yugi mentally chided although his blush deepened at the tiny voice in the back of his head that whispered, 'we could do both'.

Atemu pushed off the wall before he headed out the door, with Yugi following on behind. "This way kid."

Atemu headed out into the parking lot before walking over to a jeep and pulling open the door. "Climb in kid, the best place to see wolves is near Yellowstone canyon and that's too far away for you to get to on foot from here. So, we'll drive down by the canyon then we can hike from there." Atemu said.

Yugi frowned, "How far away is it exactly?"

Atemu shrugged, "Probably about 40 miles."

Yugi immediately opened the passenger side door and climbed in. There went his suggestion that they could make it on foot. Atemu pulled out of the parking space and pulled out onto the road. Yugi glanced out the window at the beautiful landscape that was Yellowstone. _Come on Yugi, say something. Something witty, something charming. _Yugi mentally chided himself.

"So, uh Atemu how long will it take to get to the canyon area?" Yugi asked. _Smooth Yugi, yeah that was real smooth way to imply you can't wait to get out of this vehicle. Talk about leaving the exact opposite impression you wanted to. _

"About an hour, give or take. Depends on the traffic and if the bison decide to be on the road." Atemu said.

"Oh, okay." Yugi said. _Come on say something else. Why don't you ask him about himself. _"So, uh Atemu your last name, I've never heard it before. Is it foreign?" Yugi asked, internally wincing. That was an awkwardly asked question if he'd ever heard one.

Atemu chuckled, "Actually, no its not. My family is actually affiliated with the Blackfoot tribe. So, in that sense my name is probably less foreign than yours is." Atemu replied.

"That's fascinating." Yugi replied.

Atemu chuckled, "Thanks, I think." Atemu replied before he frowned, quickly pulling his jeep off to the side of the road. "Sorry, I gotta make a quick pit stop and see what's going on here. There are several vehicles pulled off the road and this isn't near a trail head or one of the landmarks which means its an animal sighting. Make sure no one is getting too close to an animal." Atemu said.

Yugi opened his door, "Can I come with you?" Yugi asked.

Atemu shook his head, "No, because I have no idea what I'd be leading you into. If its safe I'll let you know." Atemu said before he headed into the trees up ahead. Yugi couldn't help but sulk as he leaned back against the seat. It almost seemed like Atemu thought he was just a young kid, which he's not. He was 21 going on 22 years old, thank you very much. That made him a man, not a child that needed to be coddled. _Its got to be because I'm short. People are always thinking I'm way younger than I actually am. Damn my family and their short genes. _

It didn't take Atemu too long to come back, and he was still frowning. "Is it safe to go and take a look?" Yugi asked. Just because he had come here only to shoot his documentary didn't mean he wasn't interested in seeing some wildlife.

Atemu shook his head as he reached into his jeep and grabbed a radio. "Iiniiwa to ranger base. Do you copy?"

"Ranger base." A voice replied after a brief moment.

"We have a Black bear sighting about a mile and a half from Old Faithful. Its a young bear and only about 50 feet from the edge of the road, heading due east right towards the road. Its not far from the side of the road and tourists are getting too close." Atemu reported.

"Copy that Iiniiwa. Ranger Wheeler is in the area, he should be there shortly."

"Copy. I'll stay here and monitor the situation until Ranger Wheeler arrives. Over and out." Atemu replied before he returned his radio back to its place in the jeep.

"Woah, a black bear? I wanna see." Yugi said as he once again opened the jeep door to climb out.

Atemu rolled his eyes, "Yes, I understand that you want to see Yugi. The problem I'm having right now is that the tourists are too close to the bear and that could lead to dangerous situations both for the bear and for the tourists themselves. We ask all of our guests that they stay at least 300 feet away from bears or wolves both for the safety of the tourists and our animals. People tend to forget that these are wild animals and that this is their home. So please, stay in the vehicle while I try once again, to get these tourists to do the same." Atemu said.

Yugi pouted slightly before he once more closed the jeep door. "Fine, I'll stay here." Yugi conceded.

Atemu nodded once, "Thank you. Now if only the rest of the tourists would be half as compliant my job would be a hell of a lot easier." Atemu replied before he headed back into the treeline.

A few minutes later another jeep pulled up alongside Atemu and a man with messy blonde hair wearing a park ranger's uniform climbed out of the jeep. "Sorry I took so long 'temu. Got held up by a bison crossin." The ranger said as he approached the jeep, pausing briefly to frown. "Wait a second, ya aint 'Temu. Wut are ya doin in his jeep?" A person that Yugi presumed was Ranger Wheeler asked.

"My name is Yugi and At...Ranger Iiniiwa was going to take me on a hike today to show me the Gray Wolves that I am going to be filming for a documentary. Ranger Iiniiwa headed into the trees." Yugi said.

"Ah. I see. Tanks." Ranger Wheeler said, shooting Yugi a goofy smile as he headed around Atemu's jeep and back into the treeline.

A few minutes after Ranger Wheeler arrived Atemu reemerged from the treeline heading back to the jeep, Yugi could also see that at least the majority of the tourists were making their way back to their cars as well.

"Thankfully the tourists finally decided to listen to reason. Regardless, just to be on the safe side Joey is going to stay here and monitor the situation to make sure there aren't any issues with the bear being that close to the road." Atemu said as he restarted his jeep and pulled back out onto the road.

"That's good." Yugi replied as they headed down the road. Much to Yugi's frustration silence once more filled the vehicle. The silence may not have been necessarily uncomfortable, but Yugi certainly didn't like it which meant that he was once again left trying to start a conversation. Awkwardly at that. "So, Atemu you said you've worked here for almost ten years. If you don't mind my asking, how old are you?" Yugi asked.

Atemu chuckled, "I did say that, didn't I? Well, to get technical I have worked for the national park service in Yellowstone nine years this past May. As for how old I am, I'm actually 27. And before you ask I didn't become a park ranger until I was 22. I earned my bachelors degree in Environmental Studies from the University of Wyoming. Part of my time in college was spent at the National Park Service research station right here in Yellowstone. I also worked here during the summers and on my breaks all through college. I was acting as a tour guide actually. The pay was decent at least. And the summer before my senior year in high school I volunteered here. As I'm sure you could guess my family is from right around here so a lot of my life has been spent in and around this park." Atemu said.

"Woah, that's actually pretty cool." Yugi said.

Atemu nodded, "Yes, I've been very fortunate. And I hope that my children will also be able to grow up here." Atemu said.

_Okay, so I've learned that Atemu is 27 and he's a local with Native American heritage and that he wants to have children. Well, I guess we could always adopt some since I certainly can't give them to him._ Yugi thought to himself. Although, he was pretty sure, sadly, that he was getting quite a bit ahead of himself with that last conclusion. He hardly knew the man he shouldn't be mentally having them adopting children together.

"Why did you decide you wanted to become a park ranger?" Yugi asked. That seemed like the next logical question to drag this conversation out since it didn't seem like Atemu was particularly talkative. _I would guess that he's shy but he doesn't seem the type. He seems to exude confidence. _Yugi mentally observed.

Atemu shrugged, "I was a kid. And a bunch of my classmates said they wanted to become astronauts, race car drivers or movie stars. And me, well I wanted to make a difference. That and I loved animals. So, I decide that I wanted to do something that would combine the two which led to me being torn between becoming a Veterinarian or a Park Ranger. Park Ranger won out in the end." Atemu said.

"That's really cool. And then there's me. I have dreamed about working for National Geographic making documentaries since I was a kid. My grandfather says its a stupid dream but I don't care. Its my dream and I'm going to chase it until I achieve it or slam headfirst into a brick wall." Yugi declared.

Atemu just chuckled, "Well, then I wish you the best of luck." Atemu said before silence once again descended over the jeep. Yugi really wanted to break the silence however before he could his attention was completely taken up by the bison walking along the side of the road. It was massive! And it was just walking along the side of the road without a care in the world.

Atemu had slowly way down as they were driving past the Bison before resuming his normal speed. "So, what do you like doing for fun, when you aren't working that is." Yugi asked.

Atemu chuckled once more, "Talkative little thing aren't you? Either that or just overly curious." Atemu replied.

Yugi grinned, "What can I say? Its not every day I meet a really hot park ranger whose going to give me a private tour of the park? And given that we'll probably be seeing a lot of each other it only makes sense that I get to know you better." Yugi said. _Did I seriously just say out loud that I thought Atemu was hot. What the hell was I thinking? _Yugi mentally panicked.

Atemu shrugged, "I don't know about a private tour or us seeing a lot of each other. I just want to make sure you get to where you're going safely, at least for the first trek out there. The only reason I actually have the time to take you is because its my day off. Tomorrow I have other things I need to do so you'll be on your own that day." Atemu said.

"Oh. But, what about the next day?" Yugi asked doing his best to keep the sound of disappointment out of his voice. On the bright side Atemu had either not heard or was choosing not to comment on the 'hot' remark Yugi had made.

Atemu shrugged, "The next day has me back at work. Look, if it becomes that much of an issue I can hook you up with someone else whose pretty familiar with the area. But really, if you weren't confident in your ability to find and film these animals on your own then you should have hired someone to escort you." Atemu said.

Yugi turned his attention out the window, resisting the urge to sulk since he had caught what sounded like genuine annoyance in Atemu's tone. "If it was such an inconvenience for you then you shouldn't have volunteered to help." Yugi muttered.

Atemu sighed, "I have no problem helping you out today. I just don't have the time to help you out every single day. That's all I'm saying." Atemu said.

Yugi sighed as he mentally replayed the last part of his conversation with Atemu. _Great, now I sound like a spoiled brat that didn't get the new toy they wanted. _Yugi thought to himself. Not exactly the impression he wanted to make with a guy he had the tiniest hope would maybe consider going out with him. "I'm sorry Atemu. You're absolutely right and it was wrong of me to make the assumption that you would be willing, not to mention able, to help me every day for the next three weeks." Yugi said as he hesitantly glanced back in Atemu's direction.

Atemu nodded, "Apology accepted. And I may not be able to help you as often as you might like, but I will try and help you out when I am able to do so." Atemu said.

Yugi grinned, "That is more than good enough for me. And don't think I didn't notice you never answered my question about what you like to do when you aren't working." Yugi said.

Atemu chuckled, "Well, I guess relaxing curled up with a good book is something I enjoy. Fishing and hiking are a couple of other things I enjoy. Spending time with my family. Normal stuff." Atemu replied with a shrug.

Yugi grinned, "That stuff sounds great to me. Way cooler than my 'I love to play video games' response." Yugi replied.

Atemu chuckled, "Yes, well I never got caught up in the whole video game craze. They never really seemed to capture my interest and I always preferred spending my time outdoors instead. If I were to play a game I prefer either board games or sports." Atemu replied.

"Board games are awesome too! My grandfather actually owns a game shop back home where he sells a bunch of old board games and also trading card games." Yugi replied.

"That's nice." Atemu said as he pulled off to the side of the road and shut off the jeep. "And we have officially arrived at the starting point for our hike." Atemu said.

Yugi scrambled out of the jeep, pausing briefly to reach inside and grab his backpack. "Alright, lead the way." Yugi replied.

Atemu nodded, "Actually I want to make a quick call before we go into the woods. Why don't you head about 50 feet further up the road, you'll be able to get a great view of the canyon from there." Atemu said.

"I can wait for you if you want. Its really no problem." Yugi said.

Atemu sighed but nodded, "Fine, you can wait if that's what you want." Atemu replied before he pulled his cellphone and seemed to click on one of his contacts before bringing the phone to his ear. "Hey, just wanted to let you know that I'm getting ready to head into the woods to take a tourist up on a hike through the canyon area. He wants to shoot his documentary on Gray Wolves." Atemu said, he paused briefly before replying to whatever the other caller said, "Don't worry. I'm always careful. You know that." Atemu paused once more, clearly listening to the what the other caller was saying. Yugi really wished he'd been able to hear the entire conversation instead of just part of it. "Yes, you too." Atemu replied before he hung up the phone and shoved it back into his own bag which he slung up over his shoulder. "Sorry about that. Now, lets get going." Atemu said.

Atemu headed into the tree line with Yugi following only a short way behind him. Yugi was mentally debating with himself about asking who Atemu had called. On the one hand he had clearly been eavesdropping on a private conversation but at the same time the curiosity was eating him up. The two walked in silence for about fifty feet before Atemu came to a stop, "You can come stand over here, just watch your step." Atemu said.

Yugi walked to stand over next to Atemu and for a moment just gaped as he took in the absolutely breathtaking view of Yellowstone Canyon. "Woah, this is...this is absolutely breathtaking. And massive." Yugi said. Sadly those were the only words Yugi could think of the describe the massive canyon. _Man, I wish Ryou could see this. _Yugi thought to himself before fumbling with his bag to dig out his phone once he remembered Ryou technically _could _see it if Yugi took a picture.

Atemu nodded, "The canyon stretches 20 miles long and can be as many as 4,000 feet wide. And there are parts of the canyon that are 1200 feet deep. The canyon was formed at the end of the last glacial period when melting ice caused Lake Yellowstone of overflow, eroding the land and thus creating what we see before us." Atemu said.

"That is so cool." Yugi said as he snapped several more pictures for Ryou. None of the pictures Yugi was able to take seemed to truly do the beautiful canyon justice but they would have to be good enough.

Atemu nodded once more before he turned away from the canyon and began to pick his way through the trees, "We should probably get going if you want to find the wolves and have any amount of time left to film. Just, please be careful and make sure that you watch your footing. A fall in the wrong place could prove fatal here." Atemu said.

"Right. I'll be careful." Yugi said as he followed closely behind Atemu. The hike, thus far, was thankfully not too physically demanding which meant that Yugi was easily able to keep pace with Atemu although he was mentally doing his best to remember exactly where the drop off to the canyon was and to keep a little bit of distance between himself and that.

The two hiked for about 45 minutes before Yugi decided they might as well talk. That and his curiosity from earlier had returned with a vengence. He wanted to know who Atemu had called. "So, Atemu who did you call before we went hiking today?" Yugi asked.

"Has no one ever told you that curiosity killed the cat?" Atemu asked.

Yugi grinned, "Yup, but satisfaction brought it back." Yugi shot back.

Atemu chuckled, "So it did. And why do I have a feeling that if I don't tell you you will keep asking me until I do." Atemu replied.

"Because you already know me that well." Yugi cheekily replied.

Atemu rolled his eyes, "Can we just say it was a personal call and leave it at that?" Atemu muttered.

Yugi sighed, "I really don't get why you're being so secretive." Yugi muttered.

Atemu rolled his eyes once more, "Fine. It was a member of my family. Are you satisfied now?" Atemu growled.

Yugi grinned, "See, now was that so hard to admit that you spoke to your mom or you dad? There's no reason to be so shy about it Atemu. I still live with my grandfather, its okay you live with your parents." Yugi said.

Atemu rolled his eyes once more but said nothing as he continued to hike little bit more briskly through the woods, making it a lot more difficult for Yugi to keep pace with his guide. "Hey, slow down Atemu. You're going too fast." Yugi called out.

Atemu chuckled, "I'm going at a very reasonable pace. Besides, if you have enough energy to be able to ask me annoying personal questions than you can more than handle a faster hiking speed. I can go even faster if you would like." Atemu replied.

Yugi pouted as he continued to struggle to keep up with Atemu's increased speed. _No reason to get into such a pissy mood. I was just trying to get to know you, that's all. _Yugi thought to himself.

They hiked another almost hour in complete silence before Atemu came to a stop. Yugi drew level with him, gasping for breath. "A-are we taking a break?" Yugi gasped out.

Atemu shook his head, "No, we're here. The wolves you wanted to see are up ahead. You can see them through the trees to your left." Atemu said, pointing in the direction that he had seen the wolves.

Yugi squinted through the trees in the direction Atemu was pointing, and sure enough if you looked really hard about two hundred feet from where they were standing were five gray wolves. "Woah." Yugi muttered as he pulled off his backpack and began to fumble for is camera. He absolutely needed to record this. Yugi turned on his camera and began to film the wolves. Two of them it looked like were younger wolves, playfully wrestling while the three older wolves appeared to be relaxing. Yugi zoomed in his camera a little bit more to get a clearer picture.

"Can we go any closer Atemu?" Yugi asked.

Atemu shook his head, "No, we won't get any closer than this. Quite frankly we are too close to the wolves as it is. Lets not forget these are wild animals and this is their home, we need to show them the proper respect and give them their space." Atemu said.

"But..." Yugi began.

Atemu rolled his eyes, "With your fancy camera you can zoom way in and film the wolves just fine from here." Atemu said before he sat down on a large rock and pulled out his own water bottle to take a drink.

Yugi pouted once more but did not argue further, instead doing as Atemu suggested and filming the wolves from where he was. He was able to film the wolves for about forty-five minutes before they moved away. Once the wolves had disappeared from sight Atemu rose back to his feet, "Let's head back to the jeep." Atemu replied.

Yugi frowned, "Why can't we follow the wolves?" Yugi asked.

"Because I for one don't have a death wish. What you filmed already is going to have to be more than enough for today. Now, I am heading back to the jeep. Are you coming or not?" Atemu declared.

Yugi sighed before he nodded, turning off his camera and stowing it back into his bag. "Yes, I'm coming." Yugi muttered dejectedly.

"Good." Atemu replied before he turned and began to head back the way they had come. To be perfectly honest Yugi was absolutely amazed Atemu was able to know where they were even going. To Yugi everything around him looked almost the same, he wouldn't have been able to figure out exactly which way they needed to head back to the jeep.

The two hiked for about two hours before they had once again found Atemu's jeep. Yugi quickly scrambled into the passenger seat, absolutely exhausted. That was quite the hike, and just to think he was going to have to be making that same hike almost every single day for the next three weeks. _Hey, on the bright side I'll start to get into some better shape. _Yugi thought to himself.

Atemu started back up the jeep and pulled back onto the road, heading back the way they had come. Yugi starred out the window as Atemu drove back past Yellowstone Lake, and he was able to see some kind of bird of prey swooping down from the sky no doubt attempting to capture its next meal. _An Osprey perhaps? Looks a bit small to be a Bald Eagle. _Yugi mused.

Yugi watched the scenary for a little while before he leaned back against the seat of the jeep. "Look, Atemu I didn't mean to upset you or to offend you with my questions earlier. Honest, all I wanted to do was to get to know you better." Yugi said.

Atemu nodded, "And that's fine. I didn't so much mind your questions before the hike. What bothered me was you eavesdropping on a personal phone call of mine and then deciding to demand that I tell you who I was speaking to, something which was truly none of your business." Atemu said.

Yugi winced, "Yeah, I can see how that might be a bit annoying. I'll try not to do that again, although I make no promises." Yugi said.

Atemu chuckled, "To be perfectly honest Yugi, I wouldn't have believed you if you had promised to stay out of my personal business." Atemu replied.

Yugi stuck his tongue out at Atemu, "Hey! I'm not that bad." Yugi replied.

Atemu chuckled once more, "On the contrary kid, you are actually worse than I think you realize." Atemu replied.

Yugi couldn't help but laugh at the teasing remark. He was really relieved that it felt like the tension between him and Atemu had officially dissipated. They drove a short distance further before, just like before Atemu pulled off the side of the road where he could see a bunch of tourists had stopped. This time Yugi was able to resist asking Atemu if he could go with him to see what was going on. Atemu wasn't gone to long this time before he came back.

"You can come and take a look if you like. There is a moose that from here you would have a great view of without having to get too close." Atemu said.

"Really, a moose! That's so cool." Yugi replied as he scrambled out of the car to follow Atemu back to where several tourists had gathered taking photos of a massive moose. Yugi pulled out his cellphone and snapped a few pictures of his own. _Ryou is not going to believe all the stuff that happened today. _Yugi thought to himself. Yugi also turned slightly and snapped a picture of Atemu leaning casually back against one of the trees, his arms lazily crossed as he just observed what was going on around him. He looked completely at ease and there was something very attractive about how at home he appeared here in the wilderness.

The two stayed and watched the moose for awhile before the moose began to move on and the tourists took that as their cue to begin heading back to their cars.

Atemu and Yugi climbed back into Atemu's jeep and once again started driving back towards the Old Faithful Lodge. "So, Atemu you said that you knew someone who would be able to take me to see the wolves when you can't. Do you think they could come tomorrow?" Yugi asked.

Atemu shook his head, "Not tomorrow I'm afraid. But they will be able to help you the following day. How about for tomorrow you just do some tourist type things. Enjoy seeing the park and the next day when my friend is available to lead you you can continue filming the gray wolves. Personally, I suggest you check out the rainbow pool and the painted mud pots." Atemu said.

Yugi sighed but nodded, "Fin, that sounds like a plan. And thank you again so much for all your help today Atemu. It really means a lot to me." Yugi said.

Atemu nodded as he turned back into the parking area for the Old Faithful Lodge, "Not a problem. Now, have a good rest of your day and night. I'll have my friend meet you in the lobby the day after tomorrow around the same time if you want." Atemu said.

Yugi grinned, "That sounds great Atemu. Thank you." Yugi said.

Atemu just nodded as Yugi climbed out of the jeep. Atemu did not get out and once Yugi closed the door Atemu drove away, waving good-bye to Yugi as he drove off. Yugi headed back to his room and flopped down on his bed.

Today had been absolutely amazing. Yugi mused, but he wasn't so sure about waiting a whole day for Atemu's friend to be available to lead him back to the wolves. Perhaps, tomorrow Yugi should attempt to find them on his own. _I mean, Atemu made it seem pretty straight forward. Drive to the canyon and hike through the woods until you spot them. Sounds easy enough. I can do that. _Yugi thought.

Yugi pulled out his cellphone to call Ryou. Ryou picked up on the second ring. "Hello?" Ryou said.

Yugi could not help but grin, "Ryou, you will never believe the day I had today." Yugi said.

A/N: And that will do it for chapter 2. Hope you are enjoying this story and as always please review. I look forward to your comments and criticisms.


	3. Pride Comes Before the Fall

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Chapter 3 Pride Comes Before The Fall

Yugi was once again up bright and early. Last night after he had talked to Ryou he had watched back the footage he had managed to film. He did get some nice shots of the wolves playing around but it would have been so much better if he had been able to get a little bit closer. Hopefully today he would be able to do just that.

Yugi took a quick shower before getting dressed double checking he had everything he needed in his backpack. Once Yugi was satisfied he slung his backpack up over his shoulder and headed out of the room and down to the dining area to grab some much needed breakfast. Once Yugi had eaten his fill he headed into the lobby where he saw Mai manning the front desk. Yugi headed over to Mai, figuring she would be a good person to ask about getting a map of Yellowstone.

"Good morning Mai." Yugi greeted as he approached the counter.

Mai smiled brightly back at Yugi, "Good morning...Yugi, is it?" Mai asked hesitantly.

Yugi grinned, "You got it Mai." Yugi confirmed.

"Right, well what's on the agenda for today hun?" Mai asked.

Yugi shrugged, "A bit of sightseeing and maybe some more hiking. You wouldn't happen to know where I could get a map of the park since I don't have my own personal tour guide today." Yugi said.

Mai chuckled as she reached under the counter and pulled out a map of the park that she handed to Yugi, "I forgot, Atemu spoiled you yesterday with the guided hike. That map should be able to help you get around to pretty much any of the major landmarks here in Yellowstone." Mai said.

Yugi gratefully took the map and stowed it in his bag. "Thank you very much Mai. This will be very helpful." Yugi said.

"No problem hun. It's what we're here for after all, to help our guests." Mai replied.

Yugi smiled at Mai once more before he headed out the door and over to his own vehicle. He tossed his backpack into the passenger seat before he pulled out Mai's map to consult. He wanted to get back to the canyon area from Old Faithful Lodge. According to this map the best way to do that was to take 191 over to 20 and then up 14 to the canyon. _See, this isn't going to be that difficult. _Yugi thought to himself before he stowed his map once more and pulled out of the parking lot heading south on route 191.

It was definitely going to be another gorgeous day here in Yellowstone. There was hardly a cloud in the sky and it looked like there was actually an Eagle flying. As Yugi drove down route 191 he slowed down slightly just so he could enjoy the breathtaking sight of a heard of bison walking along the side of the road, only about fifteen feet from his car.

Once Yugi had made it past the heard of Bison he drove a little ways further before he turned onto route 20 over by the West Thumb Geyser basin. _Maybe once I finish filming the wolves I'll still have time to do all the normal tourist type stuff like check out the Geysers. _Yugi thought to himself.

Yugi followed route 20 along the edge of Yellowstone lake until he came to a fork in the road and turned onto route 14 heading up towards the canyon. Yugi had to come to a stop only route 14 because there were a few Elk crossing the road holding up traffic. _Only in Yellowstone. _Yugi mused as he watched the Elk leisurely make their way across the world, without a care in the world.

Once the Elk had finally cleared the road Yugi was able to continue on his way up to the canyon. Yugi could not remember exactly where along the side of the road Atemu had stopped, so Yugi ended up parking in the visitor parking by the canyon itself. He climbed out of his car and slung his backpack back over his shoulder before beginning to walk away from the canyon itself and over towards the trees where Yugi vaguely remembered Atemu leading him the day before. _See, this will show Mr. I know everything that I am perfectly capable of tracking down the wolves all on my own. I'm not a child that needs to have his hand held the entire time. _Yugi thought to himself as he made his way through the trees.

Yugi walked for what seemed like forever before he finally spotted a group of Gray Wolves up ahead, probably about 250 feet away. Yugi carefully pulled his camera out of his bag and turned it own, resting it comfortably on his shoulder as he continued to slowly approach the Gray Wolves. There were more wolves today then he'd seen on his hike with Atemu yesterday, this time there were twelve.

Yugi continued to slowly approach the wolves, which were now probably less than a hundred feet away from him. Only problem was there was a massive tree blocking Yugi from having the perfect view of the pack. Yugi edged around the tree to the left, leaving his view of the wolves clear.

"Woah." Yugi shouted as he stumbled on the unexpectedly uneven ground to the left of the tree. Yugi lost his footing, actually dropping his camera as the wolves up ahead scattered at his shout. _Shit. _Yugi thought to himself as his hands missed the tree he'd reached out to in the hopes of steadying himself and he fell backwards, rolling down the slanted incline picking up speed.

Things went from bad to worst when after rolling about six feet the ground literally dropped out from under Yugi and he fell off the edge of a cliff into the canyon.

"Shiiiiit!" Yugi shouted as he plummeted ten feet onto a rocky shelf, his leg snapping sounded like a gun shot as Yugi lay flat on his back on the narrow shelf that had literally saved him from taking a 1200 foot drop to his death.

Problem was, he was injured and left with no way to contact anyone for help. He was too far from the tourist point that he shouts wouldn't be heard by anyone. _Maybe landing on this shelf wasn't such a good thing after all? At least falling 1200 feet would have been an instant death, instead of dying of dehydration here on this shelf. _Yugi thought to himself as he attempted to move his broken leg. White hot agony was all that he could feel and Yugi completely abandoned his foolhardy attempt to stand.

Yugi just lay there for what seemed like an eternity, the unrelenting heat from the sun beating down on him was making Yugi feel like he was going to pass out.

"Someone! Anyone! Help!" Yugi shouted as loud as he could. He knew it was futile but he had to try.

Up above Yugi, he saw a massive Gray Wolf standing on the top of the cliff starring down at him. _Well, that would have been a really cool shot if only I still had my camera. _Yugi thought to himself as his vision began to go black and his consciousness fled.

Poke. Poke. Poke.

Yugi scrunched up his eyes as his awareness slowly began to return to him. Someone, or something was poking him. "Go away Ryou." Yugi muttered. Only Ryou would do something that annoying and this early in the morning to. _God does Ryou not have any sense of common decency. Normal people like to sleep in the morning. _

The sound of giggling reached his ears, making Yugi frown. _Who the hell would be giggling. It certainly doesn't sound like Ryou. _Yugi thought to himself as he tried to think back to the last thing he remembered. He remembered going on a hike in Yellowstone and finding the wolves. Then he remembered falling before passing out on the rock shelf in the canyon. _So, that must mean..._Yugi thought to himself before he slowly blinked open his eyes. The only explanation would be that he had died on that shelf and he was in some kind of after life, getting poked and giggled at.

Yugi opened his eyes and frowned as he looked around what appeared to be a log cabin of some sort. The room he was in was plain, with nothing adorning the walls. He glanced over to see the source of the poking to see a young boy and girl crouched down by the side of his bed. The young boy reached out his hand, clearly intending to poke him again making the girl giggle. The boy was had short dark hair which looked like it had some subtle red highlights accently his tanned skin and narrow violet-grey eyes. The little girl had long straight black hair which extended down past her shoulders, her eyes were a bit rounder than, presumably, her brother's were and were a brilliant rose red.

"W-where am I? Who are you? What happened?" Yugi asked, his voice coming out slighty horse and his throat was dry. Shifting his leg caused white hot pain to once more shoot through his body making him groan.

"Natosi! Komorkis! I told you to leave our guest alone." A voice shouted from outside the room. Yugi frowned, that voice sounded vaguely familiar to him. But where had he heard it before.

"Awww, but daddy we wanted to wake him up." The little boy replied.

"Natosi, I told you no. Now get out here. You too Komorkis." The voice shouted once more.

Natosi pouted before he slowly got to his feet. Komorkis smiled at Yugi once more before she too got up and left the room. If Yugi had to guess he would say the children were four, maybe five years old. _Where the hell am I? _Yugi thought to himself as he tried to shift slightly and find a comfortable position to lie in.

Yugi heard footsteps walking into the room and glanced up just in time to see Atemu walk into the room. Yugi was both confused and elated as he locked gazes with Atemu's almost emotionless face as he leaned against the door frame, his arms crossed over his muscular chest. "Apparently you were not intelligent enough to follow my advice and not go wandering the woods on your own. I believe I told you that tomorrow a friend of mine would have been able to take you on another hike." Atemu said sharply, his tone colored with clear disapproval. Yugi bowed his head slightly in shame as Atemu spoke. It almost felt like his grandfather when he had found out he and Ryou had skipped school to play Monster World at Ryou's house instead.

"I'm sorry." Yugi mumbled.

Atemu snorted, "You don't sound particularly sorry to me. If anything what you are sorry for is that you got into trouble. Your sorry because I am scolding you like a child." Atemu snapped.

Yugi clenched his fists at his side before he glanced back up to lock gazes with Atemu, "I'm not a child Atemu! I am almost 22 years old and yes I will admit I made a poor decision but I will not sit here and let you scold me like a disobedient ten year old!" Yugi snapped back.

Atemu rolled his eyes as he pushed off the door frame, "If you are no happy listening to me berate you for your poor decision. A decision that very well could have cost you your _life_ then by all means feel free to get up and walk out of _my _house. And if you don't want me to treat you like a child then it would be in your best interest to stop acting like one." Atemu said.

Yugi opened his mouth to argue with Atemu further but could not find the words to justify his actions to the park ranger. _Perhaps I should just change the subject. That always used to sort of work with my grandfather. _"What happened?" Yugi asked.

Atemu rose a brow at the abrupt change of subject but did not comment on it. "You tell me. All I can tell you is what I've managed to piece together, which isn't much, is you weren't aware of where you were in relation to the edge of the canyon and you fell off the edge. Whatever divinity you serve must have been watching out for you because you landed on a narrow shelf on the side of the canyon instead of plummeting to you death." Atemu said.

Yugi shook his head, "No, I know that part. I meant afterwards. The last thing I really remember is passing out on that shelf expecting to die and then waking up here. Perhaps you could fill in the gaps in my memory. How did I get out of the canyon? How did I get here? Did anyone grab my camera?" Yugi asked.

"You got out of the canyon because myself and several other park rangers went down and got you. Something that I assure you was neither easy nor fun. As for how you got here Ranger Wheeler and myself drove you here because my cabin was closer than any of the ranger stations would be. As for your camera, no one grabbed it to my knowledge. We had far more pressing matters to be worrying about, like saving your life, than looking for your camera." Atemu said.

Yugi frowned, "Thank you for saving me. Really. Just, I guess I'm kind of confused. How did you know I was even in trouble? Let alone where to go look for me?" Yugi asked. His mind briefly drifted back to the wolf starring at him from the edge of the canyon before he completely dismissed the idea. That, just wasn't possible.

Atemu shrugged, "Mai called me concerned because you hadn't come back to the lodge. She mentioned that you were planning on going hiking to find the wolves again which meant I knew where to start looking for you at least." Atemu replied, and for the first time in this conversation Atemu looked away from Yugi as he spoke.

"Mai called you?" Yugi repeated as his frown deepened. That, was very sweet of her if it was true but left Yugi with more questions than answers. Mai manned the desk at a massive lodge which also acted as a tourist attraction. People were constantly coming in and out and it would have been very easy for Mai to have missed seeing him come in, even with his wild hair. Plus, there was also always the chance that Mai's shift would have ended before Yugi would have even been back to the Lodge. Would it have even made sense for her to call Atemu that early? Yellowstone was huge and Yugi could have been out sightseeing or in the middle of filming the wolves and just lost track of time.

Atemu nodded before he turned and started to head out of the room, "You should get some rest. I'll come in and get you when dinner is ready." Atemu called back out over his shoulder.

Yugi frowned, "Wait! Atemu, come back I still have more questions." Yugi called out. But Atemu ignored him and left Yugi alone once more.

Yugi ended up drifting back off to a fitful sleep more from boredom than anything else. He really wanted Atemu to come back and tell him what was going on. He was still so confused.

Yugi woke up to see the sun was beginning to set outside the small window in his room. It was a very pretty sunset, filled with bright golden yellows, fiery oranges and reds as well as deep purples. For some reason the beautiful sunset seemed to be even more striking to Yugi this time, since earlier today _or was it yesterday? I don't even know what day it is. _Yugi very well could have died. Died and never been able to see another sunset.

There was a light knock on the door and Yugi turned his attention away from the window and onto who was expecting to be Atemu. Yugi frowned when the person standing in the doorway was a complete stranger to him. It was a man about Atemu's height, which sadly meant he was still taller than Yugi by at least a few inches. He had spiky tri-colored hair not unlike Yugi and Atemu's own, although his was tipped with violet instead of crismon like Atemu's. He also had an angular face, although the features were slightly less sharp than Atemu's. His tan also wasn't nearly as dark and there was something...really effeminate about him that Yugi could not put his finger on.

He smiled at Yugi and held up the bowl slightly, "Atemu decided to take the kids out for a walk to burn off some of their energy before bed tonight. Which left me to bring you your dinner. I hope that is alright." The man said.

Yugi nodded, "That's fine. Thank you. I'm terribly sorry, but I'm afraid I don't know your name." Yugi said.

The man smiled once more, "For some reason that does not surprise me. My name is Yami. Yami Iiniiwa, Atemu's husband."

"Oh." Yugi said as his mind seemed to race. _Atemu's __**husband**__! Since when does he have a husband? And, if he is to be believed than those kids...those are actually Atemu's biological children and not just ones he took in? _

Yami chuckled as he walked further into the room carrying the bowl of stew which he then set on the end table beside Yugi's bed. "I hope you like Venison stew because that's what I made for dinner tonight." Yami said.

"And I'm sure it tastes delicious." Yugi replied somewhat awkwardly. To be perfectly honest Yugi had no idea what venison even was. And quite frankly he was almost afraid to ask. In the background Yugi was able to hear what sounded like a door opened followed by the musical sound of children laughing as they ran into the house.

"Dinner smells delicious mom." Natosi called out.

Yami smiled as he shook his head fondly, "Sorry to leave you alone again but I need to go and feed my little ravenous monsters their dinner before they resort to eating the table cloth." Yami said.

"Mom are you coming? We're _starving." _Komorkis called out.

"Yes, I'm coming my little sun and moon. Please just be patient. I wanted to make sure our guest had his dinner first." Yami called out as he finally exited the room leaving Yugi once again on his own.

Yugi picked up his bowl of stew and began to moodily stir his food around with his spoon as his mind contemplated his terrible predicament. He was currently lying in Ranger Iiniiwa's cabin with a broken leg. Not to mention his camera was gone giving him no chance at all to finish filming his nature documentary for his senior seminar. _There goes any chance of graduating at the end of the semester. Without my final film I won't get credit for my senior seminar. _Yugi moodily thought to himself.

This was without question the absolute lowest point of Yugi's entire life. In the background he heard the door open once more, signaling Atemu's return to the cabin.

"Welcome back dear. Dinner is ready." Yami greeted Atemu as the two kids chattered away. Yugi scowled as he mentally pictured Yami giving Atemu a kiss in greeting as he turned home to his _perfect_ family and his seemingly _perfect_ life.

And what did Yugi have? Nothing. Yugi had absolutely nothing. His parents were long gone. His father ran out on his mother when Yugi had still been a child leaving him and his mother to move back in with his grandfather. Apparently adventure was way more important than being saddled with a family. Yugi and his mother only would have held him back. Or at least, that is the way Yugi came to understand why his father left.

His mother, well she didn't handle having to live with her father nearly as well as she had hoped she would. After having spent almost eight years out on her own moving back in with her father and having to listen to all of his rules and do things _his _way she understandably snapped about a year later. To deal with her frustration she had turned to drinking. Drinking and then one night she made the drunken decision that Yugi needed milk to go with his breakfast in the morning, so she grabbed her keys and drove down to the corner market for a jug of milk. She never made it back, her car slammed into a light post, killing her instantly.

Which left just him and his grandfather. Don't get him wrong Grandpa Motou loved Yugi dearly. Yugi knew that, there was no doubt. The problem came with the way his elderly grandfather chose to display that emotion. With rules, rules and more rules. And his seemingly never ending disapproval of the choices Yugi made in life. Most recent of which was his choice in career and his plan to achieve his own dreams. No matter how solid Yugi's plan was it was never good enough for Solomon Motou, the elder always had a critic, always an opinion about how Yugi should instead be looking for a _real job. _

And to make matters worse laying here in this bed moodily stirring his cooling bowl of mystery meat stew while listening to the happy family out in the dining room eating dinner together Yugi couldn't help but think maybe his grandfather might have had a point after all. Maybe he had made a bad decision wanting to become a documentarian. Maybe deciding to come out to Yellowstone to film a nature documentary was a bad idea. Maybe he wasn't cut out to be a documentarian.

_Maybe..._Yugi thought to himself as he swiped his hand across his eyes to wipe away the pathetic tears that had gathered there. _Maybe it would have been for the best if I had died on that shelf. Or missed the shelf all together. Maybe it would be better for everyone if I had died today. Then maybe I wouldn't have to listen to my grandfather say 'I told you so'. _

Yugi moodily set his untouched bowl of stew back on the end table before he turned his attention to once more gazing out the window as the sun finished setting. For some reason this time the sight wasn't anywhere near as beautiful to him. Now, it seemed like the world was just trying to mock him for the failure his life had become.

Yugi had no idea how long he starred out the window, although it was certainly long enough to watch as the sun did finally sink below the horizon and stars began to cover the night sky. He was drawn from his musings with another light knock on the edge of the door which Yugi chose to ignore. He wasn't in the mood to socialize.

"You certainly don't look or sound like you're sleeping. Sleeping people don't usually have their muscles that tense." Atemu said.

"Go away." Yugi muttered. He just wanted to be left alone to his misery. Couldn't Atemu understand that. His life was practically over now.

Atemu snorted, "Pretty arrogant of you to think you can order me around in my own home." Atemu replied.

"Look. All I want is to be left to mope in peace. Are you going to deny me even that right?" Yugi hissed.

"Actually after talking with Yami early he mentioned something that had not really occurred to me. I'm sure you have family that you would want to get in touch with to let know what happened. If you could tell me their number I would be more than happy to call them for you." Atemu suggested.

"Thanks but no thanks." Yugi muttered.

For a moment all was silent before Atemu walked further into the room and picked up Yugi's bowl off the end table. "Was the meal my husband prepared not up to your standards?" Atemu growled, almost like he was daring Yugi to reply.

"I'm sure his mystery meat stew was fine. I just wasn't hungry. Why are you going to lecture me about that too?" Yugi snapped.

Atemu sighed, "You really should eat something. You need the fuel to help your body to recover from your injuries." Atemu said, although his tone was softer than Yugi had expected more like Atemu was just stating a general fact instead of trying to lecture Yugi.

"Yeah, well I guess there is no big rush in recovering. That fall cost me everything." Yugi moodily replied.

This time Yugi could actually hear the frustration in Atemu's sigh although he hadn't yet responded to what Yugi had said.

"Atemu, darling are you coming?" Yami called out and Yugi couldn't help but look away from the window to see Yami leaning casually against the door frame.

Atemu sighed, "I'll be along in a minute dear. I need to try and talk some sense into this idiot." Atemu muttered.

Yami rolled his eyes as he pushed off the door frame and walked further into the room to take the dish from Atemu's hands. "Dear, as sweet and admirable as it is that you want to help this young man, what you have to understand is that he is not your child, nor a member of your family or even one of your coworkers. He is just a stranger that you briefly met. It is not your responsibility to force him to see what you believe to be reason. I'm sure eventually our guest will come to his own understanding. Right now, undoubtedly things are hard for him. From what you told me he had quite a close brush with death. Why don't you let him sleep and perhaps you can speak with him tomorrow once you are done with work for the day. Deal?" Yami said.

Atemu sighed but nodded, "Deal." Atemu replied.

Yami smiled, "Good, now tell our guest good night. I've got both the kids in bed already and I would enjoy having some quality time with you before bed tonight. Maybe, spend some time cuddling up under the stars." Yami suggested.

Atemu smiled before he lightly kissed his husband on the cheek, "I love you. Something you never seem to let me forget. I will be out on the deck to join you in a moment."

Yami smiled, squeezing Atemu's hand briefly before he headed back out of the room leaving Atemu and Yugi on their own once more. Yugi really could have done without seeing the look of happiness that was on Atemu's face as he watched his husband walk out of the room and out of his line of sight. If there was ever a clearer signal that Atemu was off the market Yugi honestly couldn't think of one.

Atemu then turned his attention briefly back onto Yugi, "If that is what you want, then I guess I will leave you to your misery. If you change your mind let either me or Yami know and we will help you get in touch with your family." Atemu said, choosing not to comment further on what Yugi had said.

A tiny almost vindictive part of Yugi thought about having Atemu call his grandfather just so he could deprive Yami of Atemu's time out on the deck. Would keeping Atemu and Yami apart, as futile as that might be, be worth having his grandfather chew him out over the phone? At the moment Yugi honestly wasn't sure if the pro was worth the con.

Atemu then turned to leave. And Yugi spoke without thinking, "Atemu, wait."

Atemu paused for a moment turning back to face Yugi, "Yes?" His tone although not necessarily exasperated wasn't overly pleased that Yugi had called him back.

Yugi sighed, "I just, I've got a lot on my mind right now. But you are right, having a lot of stuff on my mind does not give me the right to be rude to my hosts." Yugi said.

Atemu nodded, "You are forgiven. Just try not to make a habit of it." Atemu replied before he once more turned to head out the door.

"Wait, Atemu I wasn't finished quite yet." Yugi called out once more.

Again, Atemu paused just inside the doorway, as he waited somewhat impatiently for Yugi to say what he wanted to get off his chest. Yugi awkwardly patted the edge of the bed, indicating for Atemu to come sit down. "I was actually kind of hoping that you and I could talk about the stuff on my mind. Maybe talking to you could help me figure some things out before I contact my family." Yugi said.

Atemu turned once more to head out the door, "Perhaps, it would be for the best that you instead sleep on matters. A clouded mind is like a murky lake. Sometimes only the calm of sleep will allow the sediment to settle leaving the water clear once more. If you still wish to discuss matters with me I will make time to talk to you tomorrow evening." Atemu said as he strode out of the room without giving Yugi a chance to respond again.

Yugi groaned in pure frustration as Atemu walked away leaving Yugi all alone once more.


	4. By the Light of the Moon

Chapter 4 By the Light of the Moon

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

Yugi did not sleep very well that night and his restlessness had very little to do with his throbbing leg and aching body. It was his racing mind that kept Yugi awake for the majority of the night. He really did need to figure out a plan other than spending the rest of his life moping away in his room. _Although, that does have some merit. _Yugi vaguely thought to himself at around three am.

Yugi sighed, maybe he should talk to Ryou about this whole thing however the only problem Yugi had now was that he had no way to contact Ryou. _Or do I? _Yugi thought to himself as his eyes landed on his backpack resting against the wall by the door. His cellphone was in that bag and it may be 1 am back home but right now Yugi didn't care. For the sake of both is future and his sanity he really needed to talk to his best friend.

Now, once Yugi had decided on what he needed to do he then had to make a plan to accomplish he goal which in this case was get up out of this bed and make it the ten feet to his backpack. Yugi's leg gave another nasty throb at the mere thought of climbing out of bed. Yugi slowly sat up his eyes narrowed in determination as they locked onto their target. He would get to his backpack and nothing would get in his way. Certainly not a little thing like a broken leg.

Once Yugi had sat up he slowly and as gently as possible swung his legs around so they were hanging off the edge of the bed, with his feet lightly touching the wood floor. "FUCK!" Yugi shouted as his senses were assaulted with pain like he had never imagined before. It almost felt like Thor had taken a freaking sledgehammer and started hammering away on his shin.

"Oh fuck fuck fuck that fucking hurts." Yugi muttered to himself, squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to fight his way through the agony he was experiencing. _Have these people never heard of painkillers? _Yugi thought to himself. With as much pain as Yugi was in right now his backpack might as well have been ten miles away instead of ten feet. The pain was so intense Yugi thought he was going to literally be sick.

"Are you alright Mister?" A soft voice asked from the doorway, so soft that Yugi almost missed it.

He managed to force his eyes open to see the little girl he'd briefly seen earlier that evening standing there wearing a long nightgown. _Komorkis? Is that her name? Shit, I don't remember what her name is. I think I heard Atemu call her Komorkis. _Yugi thought to himself.

The little girl seemed to stare at him for a few more moments while Yugi's pain addled brain tried to scramble to think of the girls name before she hesitantly headed further into the room. "Are you alright? Do I need to wake up mommy or daddy?" The little girl asked softly.

Yugi forced himself to give the little girl a smile. "I'm alright. Thank you for asking, Komorkis, right?" Yugi managed to reply without his voice cracking on him. The intensity of the pain was slowly, very very slowly, beginning to lessen the longer Yugi managed to keep his leg perfectly still. At this rate it might return to the dull throbbing pain it was before by tomorrow night.

The smile the little girl gave Yugi in return was on of the brightest Yugi had ever seen. "Yup. I'm Komorkis. Natosi is my brother." Komorkis replied.

Yugi nodded, "Well, nice to meet you Komorkis. But, shouldn't you still be in bed? Its really late." Yugi said.

Komorkis nodded, "I know, but I woke up when I heard you shout that bad word. Don't let my daddy hear you saying that. If he hears you he'll wash your dirty mouth out with soap." Komorkis advised and for some reason this little girl telling him not to be caught swearing just made him smile.

"Okay. I promise to try not to use that bad word again." Yugi said.

Komorkis nodded, "Good. Now, you need to go back to bed too. I heard daddy telling mommy that you fell off a cliff and got hurt really bad and that you need lots and lots of rest in order to get better." Komorkis said.

Yugi grimaced, "Your daddy isn't wrong. I did have a pretty nasty fall and your daddy was kind enough to come and save me. But, right now I have too much on my mind to be able to sleep. I was hoping to get my phone out of my backpack so I could call and talk to my friend." Yugi admitted. And for some reason explaining his foolish plan to a child made his plan sound even worse.

"Okay. I can help you with that Mister." Komorkis replied before she walked over to Yugi's backpack and picked it right up and brought it over to Yugi.

"Thank you so much Komorkis." Yugi said as he gratefully accepted his backpack. Now, all he needed to do was dig out his phone and call Ryou. Yugi reached into the bag and pulled out his cellphone before he was forced to physically to bite his tongue to keep from swearing once again. His phone was busted. Cracked practically beyond any hope of repair.

Komorkis wandered over and took a look at Yugi's phone. "Can your phone still make calls when its broken like that?" Komorkis asked.

Yugi slowly shook his head, "No, no Komorkis. It can't." Yugi said. _Well, on the bright side at least I didn't try and kill myself to retrieve my broken phone. _Yugi thought to himself.

For a moment Komorkis seemed to ponder Yugi's situation before she seemed to come to a decision, "Oh. I know what to do. Hold on one second Mister. I'll be right back." Komorkis said before she turned to dart back out of the room.

"My name is Yugi." Yugi called after the retreating child.

He didn't have to wait too long before Komorkis returned, carrying with her a cellphone which she brought over to Yugi. "Here you go Mister Yugi." Komorkis said.

Yugi gratefully accepted the phone from Komorkis. It certainly wasn't the latest model, not by a long shot but it was a phone and it powered on when Yugi pressed the power button. And at this moment in time that was more than good enough for him. "Thank you very much Komorkis. But, whose phone is this?" Yugi asked.

"Its my daddy's phone. I got it off the counter. That's where he leaves it every night. You said you needed to use the phone, so I went and got his." Komorkis explained.

"Thank you." Yugi said as he watched the phone continued to power up soon revealing Atemu's lock screen which appeared to a picture of Atemu surrounded by his family and friends. His wife Yami was standing beside him with her arm around Atemu's waist. Komorkis was up on her father's shoulders laughing away meanwhile her brother was leaning against his mother. There were several other people in the picture with them but Yugi didn't have the slightest clue who any of them were. Yugi swiped his finger to unlock the phone revealing a screen requesting a password. "Uh Komorkis, you wouldn't happen to know what your daddy's password is for his phone, would you?" Yugi asked.

Komorkis scrunched her face up as she clearly was trying to wrack her brain for what her father's password was. "Is the password what you have to punch into the phone to use it?" Komorkis asked.

Yugi nodded, "Yes, Komorkis. That's what a password is. You can't use your dads phone without knowing his password." Yugi explained.

"Oh, then I know what it is. Daddy sometimes lets me and Natosi play games on his phone so he had to tell us his password. Its 3-2-4-2-0-1-3." Komorkis recited. Yugi quickly typed the password into the phone and was very relieved when the phone did unlock.

"Thank you so much Komorkis. Now I'll be able to call and talk to my friend. And you can go back to bed and get some rest. You'll need it." Yugi said.

Komorkis plopped down on the edge of Yugi's bed. "No, I can't go back to bed until I put daddy's phone back. If I don't put it back then its stealing and daddy will be really mad at me. So, I have to wait." Komorkis said.

Yugi said nothing further before he began to dial Ryou's number. According to the time on Atemu's phone it was almost four am now. This would have to a quick call since Yugi had no idea what time Atemu needed to be getting up for work.

Yugi put the phone to his ear and waited as it rang. Once, then twice before a voice gravely from sleep answered the phone. "Who is this? And why are you calling me at 2 am?" Ryou asked.

Yugi could not help the smile that crept up on his face at hearing the sound of his best friends voice. Only Ryou would wake up in the middle of the night and actually answer a call from a number he didn't recognize. "Hey Ryou, its me. Yugi." Yugi said softly as Komorkis laid down flat on the bed beside Yugi. _Poor kid has to be absolutely exhausted. _Yugi thought to himself.

"Yugi? Why are you calling me so late? And what's with the different number?" Ryou asked, his voice suddenly sounding a lot more alert.

Yugi sighed, now that he had called Ryou he really didn't have much of a choice but to tell Ryou what had happened. "Well, the reason I'm calling you from a different number is because, well my cellphone got broke. Right now I'm borrowing Atemu's phone." Yugi said.

"So, Mr. Hot Park Ranger and you have gotten pretty close if you have access to his cellphone at what is it, 4 am locally? Its about 6am here. You'll have to tell me all the juicy details about how you ended up sharing a bed already." Ryou said. Yugi couldn't help but flush a brilliant shade of red at the mere idea. Even though Yugi now knew it would probably never happen, his over active imagination was more than willing to travel down that pleasant rabbit hole. His eyes briefly flicked over to Komorkis direction hoping that the child didn't hear Ryou's rather scandalous comment about her father. Yugi subtly let out a sigh of relief when he noticed that the little girl had fallen back to sleep after all.

Yugi sighed, "Ryou, I wish the reason I was calling you right now was to brag that Atemu shagged by brains out. But, its not. Yes, I am staying at Atemus house with him. Its not remotely romantic since his husband and his two kids are also here right now. No shagging at all is taking place and I'm currently recovering from a broken leg." Yugi said.

"A broken leg? How in the world did you manage to break you leg?" Ryou asked.

Yugi sighed, "I lost my footing and took a tumble off the edge of the canyon. By some miracle I survived but I ended up injured, which includes a broken leg and some other cuts and bruises. I'm not sure of all the details since I haven't seen a doctor yet, or at least not to my knowledge I haven't." Yugi said.

"Wait, time out one second. You fell off the side of a freaking CANYON! Why the fucking hell would you not lead with that Yugi?!" Ryou shouted.

Yugi winced at the sound of his friends shout, his eyes flicked back over to Komorkis and Yugi was relieved to see that Ryou had not managed to wake her up with his shouting. "Sorry. But anyway, my cellphone broke in the fall. I also lost my camera. Which means my hopes of completing my Senior Seminar project have plummeted down to practically zero." Yugi said.

"Personally I think that a lost camera and broken phone are an acceptable trade off for you still being alive. And please, don't use the word plummeted again. Just thinking about you plummeting off the edge of the canyon freaks me out. How far did you end up falling? Or do I really not want to know the answer to that question?" Ryou asked.

Yugi shrugged, "I don't know. Ten, maybe twelve feet." Yugi said.

Ryou whistled, "That is still a pretty significant fall Yugi. You are lucky that you weren't hurt a lot worse than that." Ryou said.

Yugi nodded, not the Ryou could see. "Yeah, you have a point. And I'm lucky the park rangers came looking for me at all. Otherwise, I still would have died out there." Yugi said.

"Wait. Your saying Ranger McHottie WASN'T with you when you fell? I thought he was the one who was taking you to see the wolves." Ryou said.

Yugi sighed once more, "No Ryou. Atemu wasn't with me when I fell. He said he wasn't going to be able to take me to see the wolves that day and suggested I just do tourist type stuff and that a friend of his would be able to take me to see the wolves, I guess it would have been later today. I didn't want to waste a whole day filming so I decided to just go on my own. I vaguely remembered where Atemu led me and I did find the wolves but when I was moving to get a little bit closer look I lost my footing on some uneven ground and rolled. Right off the edge." Yugi said.

Ryou whistled once more, "Yugi. When you get back home I want you to do two things. First, I want you to buy a lottery ticket because you are one very lucky guy my friend. Secondly thing I want you to do is remind me that I need to smack you upside the head for doing something that stupid." Ryou said.

Yugi couldn't help but chuckle, "I'll definitely look into buying the lottery ticket." Yugi muttered.

"So, what is going to happen now?" Ryou asked.

Yugi sighed. He had no idea what was going to happen now. His broken leg wasn't going to heel in the next three weeks which meant his room at the lodge was going to go to waste. And Yugi didn't have enough money left in savings to book the room for any longer. At the same time, he wasn't going to be able to drive his car back home either which left him stuck. "I really don't know Ryou. I really don't." Yugi said.

Ryou seemed to hum for a moment while he was clearly lost in thought, "Don't worry about it Yugi. We'll figure it out. We always do. We'll figure this out too. Do you think I'll be able to use this number to be able to get back in touch with you again Yugi?" Ryou asked.

"Probably. Like I said right now I'm staying at Atemu's house so calling this number would get you to Atemu and I'm sure he'd be able to pass on any message you needed to leave onto me." Yugi said.

"That'll have to be good enough. Anyway, Yugi I'm going to let you go. You sound absolutely exhausted so I'll let you get some rest and I'll put all my energy into figuring out how to solve your problem. I'll be in touch to let you know what I figure out." Ryou vowed.

Yugi nodded, "Okay. Sounds good Ryou." Yugi replied.

"Yup. Bye Yugi. And please, next time you want to go jumping off a cliff, please at least promise that you'll be attached to a bungee cord." Ryou said.

Yugi chuckled, "I promise to keep that in mind Ryou." Yugi said.

"Good. You better Yugi. Anyway, good night." Ryou said.

"Good night." Yugi replied before he disconnected the call. His gaze once more drifted to the sight of the slumbering child curled up on the bed. Yugi really didn't want to wake her up but at the same time he had no other way to get Atemu's phone back out onto the counter where it belonged.

Yugi's gaze once more drifted onto Atemu's phone. He knew he really shouldn't...that he needed to wake Komorkis up and have her put her dads phone back, but he held in his hand a way to learn a lot more about Atemu. You can learn a lot about a person by going through their text messages and pictures.

_Besides, Komorkis really does look tired. It would be mean for me to wake her back up again. _Yugi thought to himself before he clicked on Atemu's text messages.

Atemu did have a lot of messages. He had messages from Yami, of course, he also had messages from his father and then several other names that Yugi had no idea who they were.

Yugi clicked on Atemu's messages to Yami first and swiped his finger to bring him up to the top.

_**Atemu: Hey beloved, just wanted to let you know that I've dropped Yugi back off at the Lodge and I'm getting ready to head home. Do you need me to grab anything while I'm out? **_

_**Yami: No, we should be good. Anything that we need we can grab while we're out and about tomorrow. Drive safe dear. **_

_**Atemu: Always do. Love you. **_

_**Yami: Love you too. **_

Yugi frowned as he looked at the messages. Those messages didn't tell him much of anything. He wanted to learn more about Atemu not just boring stuff like: Do you need me to pick something up before I head home.

Yugi clicked out of Atemu's messages to Yami before he moved onto the messages from Father.

_**Father: Hey son, I just wanted to know what time are you and the kids going to be coming down this weekend? Early? Late? **_

_**Atemu: I managed to get the day off of work so Yami and I will probably head down either the night before or early that morning. **_

_**Father: That sounds good. I'll be there the night before so if you come down then I'll be there too. **_

_**Atemu: I know. Natosi for one has been asking when we were going to go again practically since we got back home. **_

_**Father: He reminds me so much of you when you were younger. You always threw the biggest fit when it was time to head back home. **_

_**Atemu: I did not! **_

_**Father: Lol. You most certainly did my boy. You may have mellowed with age but you still have not lost your love for our traditions. You still love dancing by the bonfire and listening to the Shaman tell stories before we run through the woods. **_

_**Atemu: I never said I didn't. I just said I did not throw a fit when it was time to head home. **_

_**Father: If that is what you need to try and tell yourself than who am I to burden you with the truth?**_

_**Atemu: …**_

_**Father: Honestly, I don't see why you're making such a big deal about this. You were a child at the time Atemu and you did mellow with age. The temper tantrums stopped when you were about eight or nine. **_

_**Atemu: I guess I just couldn't believe I ever used to act that way. **_

_**Father: Its fine. But like I said. You grew out of it. I'm sure Natosi will as well. **_

_**Atemu: Right. Well, I'll see you this weekend. **_

_**Father: See you then. **_

_**Atemu: Father, there might be an issue. A tourist that I was sort of helping out in the park got injured. Fell off the edge of the canyon while trying to film the Gray Wolves. Right now he's staying at our house and Ishizu is going to come and take a look at him tomorrow. Depending on what Ishizu says I'm not sure how long we'll have our guest and we can't very well justify being away for two days when we are playing host to someone who is bedridden. Perhaps I'll just send Yami and the kids and I'll stay at home and keep an eye on our guest. **_

_**Father: I'm sorry to hear that happened Atemu. But isn't there anyone else who can watch over your guest for you? I don't want you to miss out either my boy. You know how important this is. **_

_**Atemu: Of course I know how important this is. I wouldn't ever choose to miss it. Maybe I can ask Joey if he can check in on our guest while we're away. **_

_**Father: That would be for the best. Let me know what Joey says when you speak to him. **_

_**Atemu: I will father. I promise. **_

Yugi frowned as he finished reading through Atemu's conversation with his father. Atemu was possibly going to be missing some big important thing to watch over him? Yugi glanced down at the conversation. He kind of wished Atemu or his father had spelled out exactly what they were talking about although based on what Yugi said it sounded like it was some kind of Native American thing that Atemu always would go to.

_Maybe I can bring up to Atemu, somehow, that I wouldn't mind if he brought me with the rest of them. I wouldn't be in the way and it would probably be pretty cool to watch. _Yugi thought to himself although how he would be able to bring that up with Atemu would remain a mystery because unless he happened to overhear Atemu and his family discussing it Yugi wouldn't be able to make the suggestion. Not without admitting he'd been going through Atemu's phone.

Yugi glanced back down at Atemu's phone before clicking on a message from someone called Seto.

_**Seto: Beta, don't forget that we are meeting up this Thursday. I will not tolerate any excuses. **_

_**Atemu: Seto, since when have I ever NOT shown up? I take my responsibilities very seriously which you are fully aware of. I don't appreciate you suggesting that I do not. **_

_**Seto: Regardless I was just reminding you. No need to bite my head off. **_

_**Atemu: Seto quit being such an asshole or our meeting will also evolve to include me kicking your ass. **_

_**Seto: Name the time and place. I am always up to putting you in your place Atemu. Just because you've gotten lucky in the past doesn't mean you will again. Underestimate me at your own peril. **_

_**Atemu: I have never underestimated you Seto. And that is a mistake I will never make. You however, always seem to make that very mistake when you have faced me. And I've made you pay for it on more than one occasion. **_

_**Atemu: I seem to have struck a cord. Anyway, I will see you on Thursday as planned. **_

Yugi frowned as he reread through the messages. _What the hell is Atemu mixed up in? And who the hell is this Seto guy? _Yugi thought to himself. He had hoped to learn more about Atemu by reading his messages however, the more messages he seemed to read he was finding himself left with even more questions. Questions that he had almost no way to find the answers to.

Yugi glanced back down at Atemu's phone trying to decide what other messages that he wanted to try and read when he heard footsteps. _Oh shit! Atemu's awake. Now what am I going to do? _Yugi thought as he quickly backed out of Atemu's text messages before he relocked Atemu's phone.

"Atemu?" Yugi called out. His call was rewarded by the sound of more footsteps before Atemu was standing in his doorway. And what a drool worthy sight he was. Atemu was standing in the doorway shirtless, leaving his toned muscular chest in full view of Yugi's hungry eyes. And surprisingly on Atemu's chest, right over his heart, there was a black and gray tattoo of what looked like a dreamcatcher and in the middle of the dream catcher their appeared to be a hoof of some kind although Yugi had no idea what animal's footprint it was.

"Yes?" Atemu began before he frowned when his eyes landed on his daughter who was sound asleep on the bed beside Yugi. "Do I want to know why my daughter is in here?" Atemu asked, his tone implying an unspoken threat if Atemu didn't like the answer to his question.

Yugi flushed, "Well, I couldn't really sleep last night because I had so much on my mind. And well, I tried to get out of bed to grab my cellphone out of my bag but when I moved my leg it hurt so much that I cried out. And that woke up Komorkis. She came in to make sure that I was okay and she grabbed my phone for me, only for us to find out mine was broken. So, she went and grabbed yours off the counter so I could call my friend. She fell asleep while I was on the phone and I've been trying to figure out how to get your phone back to you." Yugi said.

Atemu continued to frown for a moment as he walked further into the room before gently scooping his daughter up and heading back out of the room, no doubt to put Komorkis back into her own bed. Atemu returned a few minutes later and held out his hand, "I'll take my phone back now." Atemu said.

Yugi held Atemu's phone in the palm of his hand for a moment, "You aren't mad that Komorkis let me borrow your phone, are you?" Yugi asked.

Atemu sighed, "That will actually be between Komorkis and myself and to be perfectly honest isn't any of your business Yugi. Now, my phone please so I can go and get ready for work." Atemu said.

Yugi sighed before he held out the phone for Atemu to grab, which Atemu did without any hesitation before he turned to head back out the door. "Atemu, wait!" Yugi called out.

Atemu paused once more with an exasperated sigh, "What is it Yugi? I really don't have time to talk right now. I need to get ready and leave for work." Atemu said.

"When am I going to be seen by a doctor to get my leg looked at? And also, I called my friend Ryou from your phone and he said that if he needed to get back in touch with me he would contact your number. I hope that's alright." Yugi said.

"That's fine. Your friend is welcome to leave a message and I will pass that message along to you. As far as a doctor is concerned Dr. Ishizu Kimi will be coming later today to take a look at your injuries. Now, if that will be all I need to be going." Atemu said before he strode out of the room before Yugi could even reply.

Yugi sighed once more before he flopped awkwardly backwards across the bed, his legs still hanging onto the floor and his head resting against the wall. It would have been great if Atemu had helped him to at least turn so he was in a comfortable position but no, he had to be in this huge rush.

"Ate?" Yugi sat up slightly at the unexpected sound of Yami's voice. _Shouldn't you still be asleep. Can't you tell Atemu is in a super big hurry. Quit holding him up. _Yugi thought to himself.

"Yes beloved?" Atemu replied.

There was a long period of silence following Atemu's response which Yugi's mind filled in with an image of Yami slipping his arms around Atemu's muscular torso. _Lucky bitch. _

"Just wanted to tell you to be safe. And that I love you." Yami finally replied.

"I love you too. And don't worry, I'll be careful. I always am." Atemu replied and Yugi could hear the smile in Atemu's tone as he spoke to Yami. Which just wasn't fair, Atemu should be speaking to Yugi that way, not Yami.

There was another pause which Yugi pictured being caused by the pair kissing. "So, I made your lunch before I went to bed last night. Its in the fridge. And since I'm up, would you like me to make you breakfast?" Yami said.

"Breakfast would be amazing dearest." Atemu replied.

"Okay, then why don't you go and get dressed while I make you some breakfast." Yami replied.

"But I thought you liked me like this?" Atemu replied which made Yugi gag. _Is Atemu seriously flirting with him? _"Or is this still too many clothes for your liking?" Atemu teased.

Yami chuckled, "I like you just fine with your clothes on too dear. Now, go get dressed." Yami replied.

"But you still prefer me naked?" Atemu teased once more. And Yugi could just picture Atemu's gorgeous eyes sparkling with delight. Delight and no doubt a hint of desire.

Yami chuckled, "Of course I do dear. There, are you happy now? I admitted it." Yami replied.

Atemu just laughed as he walked away, no doubt heading back into his room to get dressed. Meanwhile Yami, Yugi was able to hear, was getting out a pan to cook Atemu's breakfast for him. Yugi sighed as he tried to shift his body slightly to find a position that was at least somewhat comfortable without having to move his legs back up onto the bed. He managed to turn his torso so that his head was at least resting on the mattress instead of the wall but he wasn't remotely comfortable.

However, despite his discomfort Yugi could feel his sleepless night beginning to catch up with him. His eyes were getting heavy. And before Yugi knew it he drifted off to sleep just as he heard Yami setting a plate of what was more than likely Atemu's breakfast on the table.


	5. Daylight Comes and Me wanna go home

Chapter 5: Daylight Comes and Me Wanna Go Home

Yugi glanced up from his place on the bed to the sound of footsteps. He was pleasantly surprised to see that Atemu had walked into the room, he was still wearing his very sexy gray long sleeved pressed shirt, although the olive green tie around Atemu's neck had been loosened. Unlike before Atemu did not stop in the doorway, but instead walked into the room and closed the door behind him giving Yugi and himself privacy. The mere action sending shivers of anticipation through Yugi's veins.

"I haven't been able to stop thinking about you all day." Atemu said, his ruby red eyes darkened with desire as he gazed hungrily upon Yugi.

Yugi licked his lips, "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you either. Especially not since you same into my room shirtless this morning." Yugi replied.

Atemu smirked, "You liked that did you? Good." Atemu replied as he slowly stalked closer to Yugi.

"I more than liked it. I couldn't stop thinking about what it would be like to run my tongue over your tattoo." Yugi replied.

Atemu paused for a moment, the smirk on his face was almost predatory, "Perhaps we should find out." Atemu replied as his hand reached up and finished untying his tie before he finally reached the bed. Yugi reached up and grabbed Atemu's tie, and pulled it off before setting it aside.

"This may be useful later." Yugi huskily whispered before his fingers began to undo the button's on Atemu's shirt revealing his delicious caramel skin. "I always was a huge fan of caramel." Yugi whispered, "I wonder if your skin will taste even better?"

Atemu just smirked before he pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside leaving Yugi once more with a delectable view of Atemu's muscular torso. For a moment Yugi allowed his hands to trace along Atemu's body which was poised above him, beginning with his muscular shoulders, down to his biceps before moving his attention to Atemu's sculpted pectorals and washboard abs.

"I didn't think you were just going to window shop. I thought you wanted to sample." Atemu groaned.

Yugi smirked before he leaned up and slowly began to trace his tongue along Atemu's left peck. Atemu's skin tasted slightly salty and Yugi loved it. What he loved even more was the primal groan Atemu made as Yugi slowly swirled his tongue around Atemu's nipple before drawing the nub into his mouth to give it the attention that it deserved.

Yugi took his time with Atemu's nipple before he slowly allowed the nub to slip from his mouth, pausing momentarily to blow on the dampened skin, making Atemu's shudder with pleasure before he slowly dragged his tongue along Atemu's chest and over to the other peck to give it the same pleasurable attention.

"God Yugi." Atemu groaned, his hands braced on either side of Yugi as his muscles shook with the strain to keep his body held up. Yugi allowed his hands to continue to wander, tracing along Atemu's spine before his fingers daringly dipped into Atemu's pants.

Once Yugi was satisfied with the attention he'd given Atemu's right nipple he slowly began to run his tongue down along Atemu's chest and down to his abs before his tongue dove into Atemu's navel, making Atemu once more groan. Yugi's fingers however, had not remained idle and had finally gotten Atemu's belt unfastened and his pants undone allowing them to fall from Atemu's hips revealing Atemu's tented boxers.

Not that Yugi wasn't rock hard himself. He had never been harder in his entire life. Yugi's hands traced along the rim of Atemu's boxers before slowly slipping inside and grasping Atemu's hardened member giving it a squeeze which had Atemu crying out. "YUGI!"

Yugi chuckled as he finally removed his tongue from Atemu's navel. "Don't you think its time that these came off? They're in my way." Yugi whispered.

"Gods yes." Atemu moaned before Yugi slowly slipped Atemu's boxers down revealing Atemu in all his naked glory. He was a perfect example of what the human male could look like, but at that moment Yugi only had eyes for Atemu's fully erect penis. Yugi licked his lips before leaning forward to draw Atemu's member into his mouth.

"Yugi." Atemu groaned as Yugi slowly drew Atemu into his mouth.

"Yugi." Atemu groaned once more as Yugi slowly swallowed him, his nose lightly brushing against Atemu's balls.

"Yugi, wake up! The doctors here." Atemu groaned.

Yugi paused in his ministrations for a moment. _What? _His mind seemed to ask as his tongue traced along the vein on the underside of Atemu's dick.

"YUGI! TIME TO WAKE UP! DOCTORS HERE!" Atemu shouted once more before the pleasurable dream faded as Yugi slowly blinked his eyes open to reveal Yami standing beside the bed, his hand resting on his shoulder as he shook him.

"Wha?" Yugi mumbled as his mind scrambled to sort out his dream from reality.

"I said that the doctor is here to check out your injuries." Yami said briskly. There was a slight coldness to his voice that had not been there when Yami had spoke to him last night but Yugi dismissed it. Its not like he had any idea that his husband was the star of the best sex dream Yugi had ever had. _Or maybe he does know and he's jealous because he knows that you would be so much better for Atemu than he was. _

"Oh." Yugi said awkwardly as he awkwardly shifted acutely aware of the tent in his pants.

Yami snorted as he straightened up and walked out of the room, "I wouldn't worry about your _tiny _problem. Ishizu is a doctor so she's seen all sizes before. Although, normally they come a lot bigger than that." Yami said.

Yugi gripped the blankets as a white hot anger swept through him. _How dare that bitch try to imply that I have a small dick! I most certainly do NOT have a small dick. _Yugi though to himself, although thankfully he was able to keep those thoughts to himself as a woman with long black hair and narrow blue eyes walked into the room.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Ishizu Kimi and I would presume you would be Yugi." Dr. Kimi greeted as she walked into the room. Forcing Yugi to forget about Yami for the moment.

"Yes, I'm Yugi. Yugi Motou." Yugi greeted, giving Ishizu the brightest smile he could manage, which combined with his anger at Yami, his embarrassment, and the pain he was in came out more like a grimace than anything else.

"Okay Yugi, what do you saw we have a look at that leg of yours." Ishizu said as she sat down beside the bed. Yami returned a few minutes later pushing some type of machine into the room. Ishizu smiled at Yami before Yami turned and strode back out without another word.

"Yugi, this is a mobile X-ray machine. Your leg is without a doubt broken, but I need to see the extent of the brake and see if we can get this set for you." Ishizu said.

"Why wasn't I taken to the hospital?" Yugi asked. That was one question that had really been eating away at him. He should have been taken straight to the hospital not brought to Atemu's house. Not that he didn't mind being at Atemu's house but still...it probably wasn't the best thing for his health.

"The park rangers provided triage once they pulled you out of the canyon and you were brought to Ranger Iiniiiwa's home because it was the closest place to bring you from the canyon. Much closer than the medical clinic in the park, which is where I work. I was supposed to come last night to check on you but I got caught up with a little girl who got kicked by an elk. By the time I had her taken care it was far too late for me to come see you. Ranger Iiniiwa assured me you were resting comfortably and that he and Yami would be able to keep an eye on you until I could come first thing this morning." Ishizu said.

"Oh. Is the little girl okay at least?" Yugi asked.

Ishizu nodded, "She's alright. The elk broke three of her ribs with his kick but she'll be okay." Ishizu said.

"Well, that's good at least." Yugi replied.

Ishizu nodded once more before she gently helped Yugi to shift his legs back up onto the bed and moved the mobile X-ray machine over. She handed Yugi a heavy apron which she placed over Yugi's pelvis as she set up the machine. "I would think you would want to maintain the ability to have children one day Yugi." Ishizu said.

Yugi nodded as he shifted the heavy apron a little bit more securely around his equipment to make sure they were fully protected from the radiation.

Ishizu moved the machine in position over Yugi's leg and began to take several x-rays to determine the extent of the damage. Yugi, for his part, couldn't do anything other than sit back and await her diagnosis.

That or let his mind wander although Yugi figured thinking about his dream from earlier would not be the best idea when his erection still hadn't gone down yet. The dream he had had about Atemu had been really intense, but intense in a good way. _It should be illegal for a man to look that good. _Yugi mused as his mind once more flashed him the image of Atemu standing shirtless in the doorway.

"Well, Yugi I suppose I do have some good news for you." Ishizu said, drawing Yugi from his musings.

"Oh?" Yugi said. _How can you possibly have good news unless you want to try and tell me my leg isn't broken. In which case I call bullshit. As much as my leg hurts its fucking broken and we both know it. Your good news had better be that you don't need to fucking amputate my leg. _Yugi thought to himself.

"Looking at your X-rays you do have a complete fracture. Your tibia is broken in two distinct places." Ishizu said.

Yugi frowned, "And that's good news? How is that good news?" Yugi growled, keeping his tone as level as he could manage. But really, if that was good news he would hate to hear what this doctor called bad news.

"The good news is that both fractures are clean and the bones are still in line which means that I just need to put your leg into a cast and prescribe you some painkillers to address the pain. Your leg, also based on these X-rays, should not require surgery. You should be back to normal in about six to eight weeks." Ishizu said.

_Six...to eight...weeks?! _Yugi thought to himself. That, that was not remotely good. That was downright terrible! Not only was his documentary officially not going to happen now he was stuck in a terrible sort of limbo. His reservation was only for three weeks and he wasn't going to be able to drive back home with a broken leg which meant he had no choice but to stay and no where to stay.

"Now, I'm going to prescribe 800 milligram Ibuprofen to be taken every six hours or as needed for the pain." Ishizu said.

"Seriously? My leg feels like its on fire and your going to prescribe me MOTRIN!" Yugi growled.

"I'm prescribing you a strong dose of Motrin, yes. As for your leg once I get your leg in a cast your pain should actually lesson. I'm also going to leave you a set of crutches so that you are no longer bound to a bed." Ishizu said.

"Ishizu? Sorry to interrupt but I was wondering before you left if I could offer you a cup of tea? Or if you have the time you could join myself and the kids for lunch." Yami interjected from the doorway. For some reason his intervention seemed to grate even more on Yugi's already frayed nerves. _Can't he see that we're in the middle of a doctors appointment right now. Who does he think he is interrupting us. _

Ishizu smiled, "Lunch would be lovely Yami. Thank you for inviting me." Ishizu replied.

Yami nodded, "Then I'll make up an extra plate." Yami said before he walked back out of the room.

"Sorry about that Yugi, now where were we? Ah, yes. I was going to put your leg into a cast. This will take a little while so I'm going to have to ask that you be patient while I do this." Ishizu said as she began to pull the stuff out of her bag to make the cast. Once Ishizu had gotten everything that she needed out she took back the protective apron from Yugi and carefully rolled up his pant leg revealing what looked like a makeshift brace which she carefully removed.

"This brace was able to keep your leg immobile enough that the bones didn't get misaligned. The Rangers did a good job providing triage." Ishizu commented before she set the brace aside and began to gently, yet tightly wrap Yugi's leg with a soft liner material. Once she was satisfied with the first layer she wet another material with water before she began to wrap that material around the first layer.

"Okay, and now all we have to do now is wait for the outer layer to dry and you should be good to go. Oh, wait before I forget. I need to run out of my car and grab you a set of crutches. I'll be right back." Ishizu said before she got up and walked out of the room.

Yugi leaned back against the headboard with an exasperated sigh. This whole thing was turning into a massive nightmare and he was now stuck in limbo. _Almost makes me want to go home. I'd rather deal with grandpa griping at me. _Yugi thought to himself.

Yugi was drawn from his musings by Ishizu walking back into the room, with Yami following behind her.

"Thank you for agreeing to help me with this Yami. It really is so much easier with a second set of hands." Ishizu said as they walked into the room.

Yami nodded, "Not a problem Ishizu. I'm more than happy to help." Yami replied. Although, help with what Yugi didn't have the foggiest idea.

"Can we help too mom? Can we? Can we? Can we please?" Natosi called out.

"No honey. Why don't you and your sister go play out back while I help Miss Ishizu and our guest. I'll come and get you when its time for lunch." Yami called back out.

Yami and Ishizu approached the bed. Yugi glanced up at the two somewhat warily. Yami reached down and grabbed Yugi firmly by both his arms and began to pull him out of the bed. Yugi pulled back against him, "What the hell do you think your doing?" Yugi hissed.

"Helping Ishizu to get you up on your feet so she can get these crutches sized right for you." Yami replied briskly.

"Well, do you have to be so rough about it? And seriously, have you never heard of telling someone what you were going to do before you up and grab them? How would you like it if I grabbed you by your arms and dragged you out of bed against your will?" Yugi snapped.

"Regardless. Can we get this over with? I need to go finish making lunch." Yami snapped back.

For a moment everything was silent as the two glared at one another. For the life of Yugi he could not figure out what Atemu possibly saw in this man. He was an absolute bitch. And he wasn't that attractive either.

Ishizu awkwardly cleared her throat, "Yugi, we really do need to get you up on your feet so I can get these crutches adjusted. That way you'll be able to move around, which I'm sure you'll really appreciate. I know I for one never liked being cooped up in bed for any length of time." Ishizu said.

Yugi glared at Yami for a moment longer before he nodded, "Fine. But would it kill you to be gentle about it?" Yugi asked.

"I didn't realize you were such a sissy when it came to pain. I'll try to be more _gentle_ when I pick you up." Yami replied. His tone was a fake sugary sweet that really made Yugi want to smack him. _Why again did Grandpa drill into my skull that I cannot hit bitches? This bitch is really asking for it. Here I am wounded and he has the nerve to say I'm not really a man because I asked him to be more gentle. _

Yugi just scowled as Yami once again grabbed a hold of both his arms and pulled him up out of the bed. A part of Yugi was mildly surprised Yami was able to lift him since he had done nothing to aide him in the attempt so that left him lifting up 118 pounds of dead weight and Yami really did not look like he was that strong.

But despite Yugi's lack of cooperation Yami did get Yugi up on his foot allowing Ishizu to stick the crutches under each of Yugi's armpits and work on getting them adjusted so they were at the correct height.

"How do those feel? They aren't digging into your armpits are they?" Ishizu asked.

Yugi shrugged, "They feel fine to me." Yugi replied.

Yami nodded, "Good, then we'll leave you alone. Lunch will be done in about twenty minutes. If you would like to join us you can hobble out to the table." Yami replied before he turned and walked back out of the room with Ishizu following him.

Yugi scowled after Yami's departing figure. _I'd rather starve then put up with you. At least if Atemu was home I would have something nice to look at other than your ugly mug. _

Yugi dropped back down onto the bed before he leaned his crutches up against the wall where he'd be able to access them easily enough. His leg was still throbbing but once he took the pain medicine hopefully it would start to feel better. Or at least hurt less. At the moment Yugi would take that.

Yugi allowed his eyes to slip shut once more. A little bit more rest before the bitch brought him his food would probably be a good idea, although the odds of him being able to resume his dream were practically nonexistent.

Yugi felt like he had hardly closed his eyes before he was already being shaken awake once more.

"Mister. Mommy says its time for you to wake up. Lunch is ready."

Yugi blinked his eyes open to see Natosi standing beside his bed. Yugi sighed, before he gave Natosi a small smile. No matter Yugi's issues with Yami, Natosi and Komorkis had nothing to do with it. "Thank you for waking me up Natosi, but I'm actually still tired. Your mom is more than welcome to bring me a plate in here to eat." Yugi said.

For a moment Natosi seemed to ponder what Yugi had said before he turned and scrambled out of the room to relay his message. Natosi wasn't gone long before he came jogging back into the room and over to Yugi's bed. "Mommy says that now that you have crutches he isn't going to be waiting on you. If you want to eat you can drag your butt out to the table and eat. He also said to tell you that if you don't come and eat then he won't let you have your medicine." Natosi relayed.

Yugi frowned, "Your mommy can't keep me from taking my medicine." Yugi growled.

"Actually, you'll find that I can. You see Ishizu gave me your prescription and I have it up on top of the refrigerator so the kids don't get into it. That much Motrin at a time is not good on an empty stomach and since I don't feel like cleaning up after you if you get sick. You have a choice either get up and come eat or no medicine. Natosi, come back out to the table and eat. We'll leave our guest to make up his mind." Yami said sharply.

"Coming mommy." Natosi replied before he followed his mother out of the room.

Yugi gripped the sheets tightly as once more white hot rage coursed through his veins. How dare he? How fucking dare he?! Worse still this left Yugi with a lose lose situation. If he got up than Yami would claim a victory. But, if he stayed in bed he would go hungry AND he wouldn't have the pain medicine that he needed. _What to do what to do? _Yugi thought to himself. Suffer the indignity of bowing to Yami's command? Or suffer in hunger and pain? Decisions decisions.

Yugi closed his eyes as he made himself comfortable once more. He was not a sissy. He could deal with a little pain. What he could not deal with is bowing to Yami's every whim. He was a man and no bitch was going to boss him around. Especially not this one.

_We'll see who ultimately wins this battle of wills. And I'll give you sneak peek...it most certainly will be me. Besides, I'm sure Atemu would love to hear what a terrible host you've been to his guest. _Yugi thought to himself as he drifted back off to sleep.

Yugi woke up several hours later to voices.

"What exactly would you like me to do about this Yami? We can't very well kick him out of our home no matter how much we might want to."

"I am aware of this fact Atemu. That does not mean I have to like the fact that he in here in our house exposing our children to his terrible attitude. And don't get me started on this morning."

Yugi frowned. _Atemu's home? What time is it? God I'm hungry. _Yugi thought to himself.

Atemu sighed, "Would you like me to say something to him about it? Would that make you feel better Yami?" Atemu asked.

"Yes, no. I honestly don't know Atemu. If you address it I don't think things are going to get any better. But ignoring it won't solve anything either." Yami said.

"Hey, Yami, come here." Atemu said as Yugi's curiosity and hunger finally got the better of him and he grabbed his crutches hauling himself out of bed and over to the doorway where he paused after he saw Atemu pull that bitch into his arms. "YOU are my better half. My partner. My best friend. My lover. Not to mention the mother of my two beautiful children. Just because our guest has an attraction to me does not mean for a millisecond I would ever consider betraying you. YOU are my heart. My soulmate. Never forget that." Atemu vowed.

Yami sighed as he rested his head on Atemu's shoulder, his arms slipping around Atemu's waist. "I know. I know, I just. I don't know. It bothered me. I know it shouldn't, but it did. I don't like the idea of someone else looking at you like that." Yami said.

Atemu snorted, "Personally, I think they can look at me until their dying day. They can't touch and will just have to be content with admiring me from afar because I am not interested." Atemu said.

Yami chuckled, "Why do I get the feeling if it was me our house guest had the attraction to you wouldn't be nearly as accepting?" Yami replied.

Atemu growled slightly as he visibly tightened his grip around Yami, "I would have no choice but to remind him that you belong to me." Atemu said.

Yugi frowned before he began to make his way out of the room and into the dining room. The cabin, now that he was getting a chance to fully see it was pretty sparsely decorated. There was a small living room, with a decent sized wood fireplace above which were several prints of Bison and in the center above the fireplace looked like a sculpture of a bison head. Personally, Yugi thought the décor was a little bit weird but who was he to judge. His own bedroom back home was plastered with posters that he had been accumulating since his teenage years.

Yugi made his way past the living room and into the dining room where Atemu and Yami were still standing together. Despite Yugi entering the room neither had made any move to let go of one another and if Yugi didn't know any better he'd think they hadn't noticed his arrival. _Although how they could miss the sound of me clopping in here on crutches. _

"Hey Atemu, when did you get back?" Yugi greeted brightly.

Atemu sighed and slowly began to release his hold on Yami however before he was able to completely release him Yami pulled Atemu down for a very showy kiss. Yugi wrinkled his nose at the over the top public display. _Well, that was rude. I don't know why Atemu didn't just shove him away. He clearly has no interest in kissing him. Then again, can you really blame him? I wouldn't want to kiss that either. _

Yugi made his way over to the table and sat down, bringing him almost right beside the still kissing couple. Atemu's hands had slid back around Yami and were actually resting on his ass, while Yami's own hands were tangled in Atemu's hair. _How pissed would they be if I accidentally bumped them with my crutches? Seriously, he needs to knock it off. Atemu does not want to be slobbered all over in some lame over the top possessive gesture._

"Ahem, Atemu did you hear me? I asked when you got back." Yugi said quite loudly in the hopes of breaking up the random kissing taking place in the dining room. _Okay that does it if they don't knock it off in the next ten seconds the bitch is going to get a crutch to the back of his knee. _To be perfectly honest Yugi had no idea why the term 'bitch' kept getting applied to Yami in his mind but it did and since the insult seemed to fit Yugi wasn't going to change it. He just had to remember that particular thought should not be spoken aloud in front of Yami.

After what seemed like an eternity although was in reality no more than two minutes Atemu broke the kiss before he rested his forehead against Yamis, "Do I want to know what I did to deserve to be kissed like that?" Atemu asked, his hands giving Yami's ass an inappropriate squeeze that almost made Yugi want to gag.

Yami chuckled before he pecked Atemu on the lips once more before finally slipping out of Atemu's grasp. "I just wanted to kiss you. You are **my** husband after all. I can do that. I don't really need a reason." Yami said.

Atemu chuckled, "No, you most certainly do not. Now, I probably need to go and get these burgers on the grill if we want to have dinner some time tonight." Atemu said as he walked over to the counter and picked up a plate with several uncooked burgers on it.

Yami nodded, "Alright, go ahead. I'll finish up making the potato salad to go with it." Yami said.

"Atemu? Did you not hear me?" Yugi asked again.

Atemu sighed as he paused just inside the door, "I did hear you Yugi. And I got home from work almost an hour ago. Now, I need to help my husband make dinner." Atemu said before he headed out the back door without another word.

Yugi sighed before he slowly got back to his feet. He and Atemu needed to talk and Atemu did promise to talk to him. Besides, the only other option was for him to head back into the room he'd been using and Yugi didn't really feel like doing that.

"Do you honestly think that Atemu and I don't see what you're trying to do?" Yami said suddenly as Yugi get his crutches situated.

"Oh, and what _precisely_ is it that you think I'm trying to do?" Yugi asked, his tone challenging.

"We can both see that your lusting after my husband. And it needs to stop. Its making both Atemu and me uncomfortable. And if your going to be staying with us for awhile you need to be respectful." Yami said.

Yugi snorted, "Not to be rude bitch, but Atemu is a man. He doesn't need his little husband to try and protect him from me." Yugi said. Yugi mentally winced...so much for his not saying that out loud. Oh well, on the bright side Atemu was at least outside and didn't hear his slip of the tongue.

Yami laughed, "What did you just call me?"

Yugi however was not going to be intimidated, "You heard exactly what I said." Yugi replied back evenly.

"And yet you are not willing to repeat it." Yami challenged his eyebrow raised as if he was mocking him.

Yugi gripped his crutches tightly as he began to make his way to the back door where Atemu was out on the deck grilling. "I called you a bitch. And quite frankly, if the shoe fits then wear it Cinderella." Yugi growled.

What he was not expecting was for Yami to laugh at him once again. _Maybe Atemu is actually being held hostage by a crazy person. Seriously, who in their right mind laughs when you insult them? I need to find a way to tell Atemu that I can help get him out of here if Yami is holding him against his will. _Yugi thought to himself.

Yugi headed out onto the deck where Atemu was grilling the burgers. A little bit further away Yugi could see Natosi and Komorkis playing what looked like tag. Yugi hobbled over before taking a seat on a wooden swing set up on the deck.

"Hey." Yugi greeted with a smile.

Atemu did not say anything he just continued to focus on flipping the burgers he was grilling.

Yugi cleared his throat somewhat awkwardly since he had not expected Atemu to completely ignore him. "So, how was work today?" Yugi asked.

Atemu flipped another burger. "Work." He replied flatly before falling silent once more.

"Okay. Did anything interesting happen? See any cool animals?" Yugi asked. _What the hell is up with Atemu giving me the cold shoulder? I didn't do anything wrong. _Yugi thought to himself.

Atemu shrugged. "Nope. Pretty normal day." Atemu replied before he flipped the burgers one more time and began to pull them off the grill and put them onto a platter. "Natosi! Komorkis! Time to come inside. Dinner's done." Atemu hollered.

"Hey, Atemu do you think you could help me up?" Yugi asked. He was perfectly capable of getting up by himself. That didn't mean he would refuse a chance to have Atemu help him.

Atemu ignored Yugi completely and strode inside the house, carrying a platter of burgers just as Natosi and Komorkis came darting up onto the deck, giggling to themselves.

"Next time I get to be the wolf." Komorkis called out to her brother.

Natosi chuckled, "Fine. And I'll be the bison." Natosi replied.

Yugi frowned as he slowly got up onto his feet. He and Atemu really needed to talk because this whole cold shoulder thing was beginning to get really old. Yugi slowly hobbled into the cabin to see Yami was scooping some kind of salad onto Natosi and Komorkis plates while Atemu was doing some exaggerated 'hand check' to confirm the kids had indeed washed their hands.

Yugi couldn't help but smile slightly as he watched Atemu with his kids. He was really sweet with them and you can clearly see that Atemu loved being a father. That and he was damn good at it.

Yami glanced Yugi's way as he carried the two plates over to the table. "Yugi, will you be joining us for dinner? Or are you intending to hide out in the room we're allowing you to use?" Yami asked.

Yugi shot Yami a forced smile as he hobbled over and pulled out the open seat between Atemu and Komorkis and sat down. "Hamburgers are a favorite of mine. With that on the menu you couldn't keep me away. Seriously Atemu, these smell delicious." Yugi said.

Atemu just grunted before he got up to scoop himself out some potato salad before Yami came and sat down at the opposite end of the table beside her two children. "Yugi, here at our house we just ask that our guests help themselves. The Burgers and salad are on the counter." Yami said.

Yugi shot Yami a glare. However before he could retort Atemu dropped a plate in front of Yugi, with a burger and a scoop of Potato Salad on it. "That is quite enough. Now, I for one had a long day at work today and would like to enjoy my dinner in peace." Atemu said before he sat down in his own seat.

Yugi couldn't help but grin triumphantly in Yami's direction before he sank his teeth into the burger Atemu had given him. Yugi slowly chewed the juicy burger as he tried to come up with what it was that was different about the burger. It certainly didn't taste like the burgers from burger world back home. "Is there some kind of a special seasoning you use for these burgers Atemu? This tastes delicious." Yugi said.

"No. Nothing special. Just your run of the mill Bison Burgers." Atemu replied before taking a bite of his own burger.

"Bison Burgers, huh? Never had one of those before." Yugi replied before he took another big bite.

For a moment the family just ate in relative silence before Yami shattered it by addressing Atemu, "So, Atemu what time is your meeting with Seto tomorrow?" Yami asked.

"I'm meeting with him at 6, so I'll be home late." Atemu replied.

Yami sighed, "Just promise me that you won't get into a huge fight with him." Yami said.

Atemu smirked, and it was a damn sexy smirk if Yugi had to say so. "Don't worry. If Seto insists on challenging me again, I assure you it won't be much of a fight. He is no match for me and he knows it. I just have to remind him of that fact occasionally." Atemu replied cockily.

Yami just shook his head, "I know that dear. I'm not questioning your strength. I just hate the fact that regardless of your victory you still end up hurt." Yami replied.

Atemu just shook his head, that damn sexy smirk still firmly in place, "Then I guess you would just have to help me lick my wounds then, wouldn't you?" Atemu teased.

_I can help you lick your wounds. Or just lick you period. _Yugi thought to himself, although he at least had the common sense not to say that out loud. He had a feeling that would not have gone over really well. At least right now it wouldn't. Maybe after he and Atemu cleared the air he would be more open to Yugi's comment.

Yami actually blushed slightly before he looked down at his plate once more. "I guess I would." Yami replied.

Natosi however, sounded concerned, "Your not really going to get into a fight with Uncle Seto, are you?" Natosi asked.

Atemu shook his head, "I'm not planning on it, no Natosi. However, sometimes with your Uncle there is no helping it. And if he challenges me than I have no choice but to put him in his place." Atemu replied.

"But if you did fight with him. You would win, wouldn't you daddy?" Komorkis asked.

Atemu nodded, his hand twitched like if Yugi hadn't been seated between them he would have ruffled his daughters hair but had to refrain. "I would. Your uncle is no match for me." Atemu declared.

"That's right. Because Daddy's the best." Natosi declared.

Yugi really wished he knew what the hell the rest of them were talking about. Who in the world was this Seto person? The kids call him Uncle Seto and based on the text messages he'd read it sounded like he was more than up for a fight with Atemu. Yugi really hoped Atemu knew what he was doing. Then again, if Atemu did end up hurt, Yugi would be more than happy to help nurse Atemu back to health.

The dinner table fell back into a comfortable silence after Natosi's declaration and soon Atemu and Yami were clearing the table while they kids wandered back outside to play. For a moment Yugi just sat there before he finally got to his feet, "Atemu, don't forget that you promised to talk to me tonight. I'll be in my room when you're ready." Yugi said before he hobbled back into his bedroom.

Yugi was sitting in his room for about twenty-five minutes before Atemu came and joined him, leaning against the wall beside the door with his arms crossed over his chest as he gazed at Yugi. "I'm here. Now, talk." Atemu said.

Yugi sighed, "Look, clearly something happened that I am not aware of. What's with the cold shoulder all of a sudden? Did I do something to make you mad? Did Yami say something to you?" Yugi asked.

Atemu rose a brow, "Is there something that my husband should have said?" Atemu asked.

Yugi shook his head, "No, not that I know of. I mean, its pretty clear that he doesn't like me. Which is fine, I'm not a huge fan of his either. But just because he and I don't get along doesn't mean you and I still can't be friends." Yugi said.

For a moment Atemu was silent as he seemed to contemplate what Yugi had said, "This may sound like a random statement Yugi, but by any chance are you attracted to men?" Atemu asked.

Yugi's heart began to speed up with Atemu's question. _I knew it. I __**fucking knew it**__! Atemu is into me. Take that you stupid bitch! _"I am. T-that doesn't bother you, does it?" Yugi asked.

Atemu shrugged, "To each his own, I suppose. Although I'm going to guess that lately you've found yourself attracted to me. Am I wrong?" Atemu said casually.

Yugi slowly shook his head, "No, you aren't wrong." _Can we get to the point already? You know the part where we fuck like rabbits? All this beating around the bush is driving me crazy. And what the hell do you mean 'to each his own? Last I checked you were MARRIED to another man yourself. _

Atemu sighed, "I see. I don't know why I didn't see this as a possibility and for that I am sorry. For the record I am not interested in you. I am interested in my husband and only in my husband. I'm going to have to ask that you try to respect that. Hopefully come Monday that will be a lot easier for you." Atemu said.

Yugi swallowed thickly as Atemu swiftly snuffed out the spark of hope that had ignited in Yugi's chest. "I think you underestimate yourself Atemu, if you think that four days I'll have gotten over you." Yugi said.

Atemu shrugged, "Perhaps. But I certainly think in four days you'll certainly be seeing things a lot clearer." Atemu said before he shook his head, "Regardless, that is not at all what you wanted to talk to me about. So, why don't we get back on track?" Atemu said.

Yugi sighed, "I, well, I guess I was feeling lost. Lost and alone. That tumble off the canyon wall put an end to my entire life." Yugi said.

Atemu sighed, "I think you're looking at it from the wrong angle. You were lucky that day. And if I were you I would be counting my blessings and not focusing on the negative. You're still alive and able to fight another day. Speaking of looking at things from another angle, I'll be right back." Atemu said before he turned and strode out of the room.

Yugi frowned as he leaned back against the headboard. Atemu turning him down hurt. But, maybe with time Atemu would change his mind? Maybe the more he got to know him things would be better? _Or am I losing my mind and what's left of my dignity by constantly throwing myself at someone who is not remotely interested in me? I normally am not this needy. _

Atemu came back into the room however, for once Yugi's attention was not immediately captured by Atemu's gorgeous body but rather that amazing object that was clutched in his hands. _My camera. Atemu went back and found my camera! God I could just kiss him. _

"I believe this belongs to you. It was sitting on the ground not far from where we fished you out of the canyon. The battery is dead but, well Surely you captured something on here. Maybe you'll still be able to salvage something for your documentary." Atemu said.

"Atemu, this is...thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me. I just...wow. Just wow." Yugi mumbled as he stared at his beautiful, still fully functional camera.

"Glad having that back can help you. Now, is there anything else that you would like to discuss? If not then I would like to go and spend some more time with my family." Atemu said.

Yugi bit his lip before he decided to just go for it, "Well, would it be possible for you to get my laptop from my room at the lodge so I can download this footage and recharge my camera. I would love to see if there is really anything worth salvaging on this tape." Yugi asked.

Atemu nodded, "I'll call the lodge and see if Yami is willing to give you a ride back to the lodge to grab some of your things." Atemu said.

Yugi nodded. That would have to be good enough. It was already way more than what he'd had when he went to sleep last night. Maybe everything wasn't a lost cause after all. "That would be great Atemu. Really."

Atemu nodded once more, "As I said. I'll call the lodge and talk to Yami about driving you. I don't foresee him having a problem with that. Now, if that will be everything I'm going to go and spend some time with my family. Good night Yugi." Atemu said briskly.

Yugi sighed, it was still pretty early and he had spent almost the entire day in bed but he could also tell when a conversation was over. "Yeah, you go ahead and do that. Good night Atemu." Yugi replied.

Atemu said nothing further before he turned and strode out of the room. Yugi tried to make himself as comfortable as possible on the bed, his leg still throbbing reminding Yugi that he still had yet to take any of the medicine Ishizu had prescribed.

However the thought had hardly formed in his head when there was the sound of a light knock on the door frame on his room. Yugi glanced up, frowning slightly at seeing Yami standing there. Yami held up the glass of water and the bottle of pills, "You can have your Motrin now that I'm not going to have to worry about you barfing all over the room." Yami said as he walked in and handed Yugi the glass of water. Yugi took the glass of water without further comment as Yami unscrewed the cap on the medicine bottle and dumped out one pill which he handed to Yugi.

Yugi took the pill and swallowed it with a gulp of water before handing the cup back to Yami. "I'd get some sleep if I were you. Tomorrow morning you and I are going to the lodge to go and get your stuff." Yami said icily.

Yugi gave Yami a bright false smile, "I know. I for one cannot _wait _to spend more time with you. One on one." Yugi said sarcastically. To be honest he'd rather tumble off the canyon wall again then be stuck alone with Yami.

Yami rolled his eyes, "Oh yes because you are such a bundle of joy to be around yourself." Yami muttered before he turned and strode out of the room. Yugi childishly gave into his desire to flip Yami off as his back was turned. It was petty and Yugi knew it, but honestly he didn't care. It felt good.

And with that Yugi did his best to settle in and try and get some sleep. With any luck he'd have another pleasant dream about him and Atemu getting a lot better acquainted.


End file.
